My White Knight
by DrakesChick
Summary: Another Dick/Babs story because they are my fave couple. Babs and Dick are best friends but Dick doesn't act like that around his fellow team mates. He has a good reason why but doesn't want to tell her. Will he tell her why? Disclaimer:I don't own Batman
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me. I have been so busy with school work, that's why I haven't been able to write. In this story Dick and Babs are the same age. Anyway this is rated T for language. Written from Babs point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, DC, or anything famous. I wish I did but I don't.

I find myself sitting in the library tapping away on my pencil. _Where the hell is Grayson? He was supposed to be here an hour ago._ Suddenly the door opens and he comes rushing in. His hair is soaking wet and he has his gym bag with him.

I look at him as he sits down and takes out his books. "I am guessing practice ran late?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

He just smirks at me, "How'd you guess Babs?"

"Don't call me that!" I hiss.

"Whatever you say Babs. I don't see why we couldn't do this at my house. I mean you are coming over later."

"Yeah but then I would have been waiting at the mansion even longer. So how was practice?"

"Oh it was good." He says as he digs out a pen.

"Dick let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead ask away Babs."

I give him a look, "Why do you treat me different when you're with your popular friends?"

He stiffens up, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it Grayson. I'm your best friend and I know what you think and how you act. Is it because you don't want to be seen with your tutor or even a nerd?"

"Babs it's not like that."

"Whatever as long as I'm still your best friend."

"You are Babs nothing is ever going to change that."

He puts his hand on my cheek and makes it so I'm looking into his eyes, "What am I thinking now Miss. Smarty Pants?"

I wait for a second, "You are wondering what color bra I'm wearing."

He turns bright red, "No!"

I laugh and look back at my book, "So let's start with mean, median, and mode."

"I don't see why Bruce is having me take Pre Calculus."

"You need to know a little bit of stuff."

"Yeah but I'm not a smart person like you Babs."

"Dick you are don't down yourself all the time."

"Ok I'll work on that." Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hi Daddy…I'm tutoring Dick right now why…but dad…fine!"

Dick looks at me with a little bit of shock in his voice, "What was that about? I've never heard you talk to your dad like that before."

"Dad has some guests coming over. The son is around my age and I have to keep him entertained. I get along with him sometimes, this is going to suck. Sorry I have to cut our study session short."

"Don't worry about it Babs. It's fine so I guess I won't see you tonight." Dick says.

"Yeah I guess so. So I'll see you soon then."

"I'll see you then." Dick walks over and pulls me into a big hug.

"Can I give you a lift Babs?"

"I don't want you to be late for something."

"It's no big deal Babs come on lets go."

Dick and I walk outside and I see a car, it's a brand new convertible 2011 mustang. "When did you get this?" I say as I walk up to the car. Mustangs are my weakness. _This car is amazing!_

"You like it? Bruce just bought it and told me to take it for a spin."

"I'm so jealous."

"I'm guessing you're jealous because Mustangs are your favorite car. I know you like black and red ones. You talked to me about them one day."

"You know me to well Grayson." I say as I laugh and walk over to the car.

Dick and I get in the car and he puts the top down. "Lets get you home then."

I turn the radio on to find a CD playing. The song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder starts to play. "I love this song."

"I know. I love this song to. I made a CD today and put our favorite songs on it. I figured we would start carpooling so I figured I might as well make a CD with music we like."

"What would I do with out you Grayson?"

"I don't know Babs. So is this guy a total tool bag?" Dick asks as he starts to stiffen again.

"Yeah why are you jealous? You have nothing to worry about if you are, he isn't my type."

"The infamous Barbara Gordon has a type?"

"Yes she does."

The song finishes and we pull up to my apartment building.

I lean in so I'm close to his face. "I guess this is the end of our journey for today?"

"Yeah I guess. It stinks we don't get to hang out tonight."

"I know what you mean Dick thanks for the ride. Keep the city safe."

"No problem Babs and I will."

I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. I get out and wave, he waves and takes off in the car.

_OMG Babs that was close. I love the fact he doesn't know you love him. I have loved him for the longest time. I have know him since I was 12 and we have been best friends ever since we met. Oh well Babs he may act different with his friends, but you will always be his after dark. _

I smirk as I walk into the apartment. Dad looks at me when I walk in. "What took you so long Barb?"

"I told you Dad, I was tutoring Dick. He brought me home."

"Oh well go get dressed up."

"Why?" _I absolutely hate dresses. I stand them for the charity balls but that's about it. _"Please don't say we have a charity ball to go to."

"No but our plans got switched so we are going out to eat at a new fancy restaurant."

"Fine." I say as I walk up the stairs. _Great now I get to deal with him for even longer. This night is just going to suck._

I walk upstairs and look through my closet. _I don't understand it. How can I have so many dresses when I hate them? Oh well, oh how about this one._ I pull out a black dress that ends at my knees and is sleeveless. I slip my dress on and find a pair of shoes.

I walk over and find a pocket book and shove my phone and iPod in it. _I have to find a way to drown that tool out somehow. _

I turn my phone on and walk down the stairs. When I get there I see Dad and his guests standing there. Garrett runs over to me and shakes my hand and then kisses it, "What's up?"

"Nothing." I say as I jerk my hand from his grasp. "What about you?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Oh you know same old same old."

_Great now I have to deal with little this idiot over here. FML!_

I open my phone up so it's in keyboard mode. I text Dick, "HELP!" I close the phone and put it on the counter. Dad is talking with his friends when my phone starts to ring. Suddenly Build Me Up Buttercup starts to burst through the room. Dad shoots me a look.

"Excuse me I have to take this." I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Dick thank God it's you."

"Babs what's the matter."

"My Dad switched the plans so now I'm going out to eat at some new fancy restaurant in Gotham."

"Come on Babs that doesn't seem so bad."

"Ok tool bag is trying to put the moves on me. And Dad made me wear a dress."

Dick doesn't answer, "Dick are you still there?"

"Yeah Babs I'm still here. What dress are you wearing?"

"Really that's what you're worried about here?"

"No I was just curious."

"It's black. Well I have to go now talk to you later Grayson."

"See you soon Babs."

"See you soon Dick."

I hang up the phone and open the door. I walk into the living room to see everyone standing.

"Ok let's go now." Dad says as he opens the door.

When we get to the restaurant I feel my heart sink. _Oh my God this is one of those places where you dance. God strike me down now please. _

Suddenly the waitress comes and sits us down. Garrett pulls out a chair for me to sit in. I ignore him and pull out my own chair to sit in. Dad just shoots me a look but I ignore it. Garrett, of course, sits across from me and tries to grab my hand.

"So Barbara you're 17 right?" Garrett says as he goes for my hand.

"Yes." I say as I jerk my hands away and put them under the table. _This kid is such a creeper. Ugh I need to get out of here._ The waitress comes over and takes our orders. I get the steak tips while everyone else gets salads.

Garrett stands up and sticks his hand out, "Can I have this dance?"

Dad looks away from his conversation for a second and gives me a look. _What the hell most fathers would be breaking a guy's fingers for trying to ask out his daughter. I know he would do that with Dick, it's probably because this is his friends' kid._

"Sorry I'm not really in the mood to dance." I say as politely as possible.

He stays there, "Come on doll. Lighten up a little bit."

_This kid is really starting to piss me off._ "Fine." I say as I stand up.

He tries to lead me to the floor but I just shrug him off. I look around to see if I recognize anybody. No one would recognize me because I am dressed up like a girl. Garrett takes me and we start to dance. As the dancing goes on I feel his hands start to move down my back.

I shake my head, "Don't even think about it." I hiss.

He just looks at me smugly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly I hear a voice come from behind me, "You hear the lady raise your hands."

I laugh because I recognize this voice. _Its official Dick is my white knight._

Dick taps my shoulder, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

I let go of Garrett and cling on to Dick. "I don't mind at all Mr. Grayson."

Dick puts his arms around me. "Thanks Dick I don't know what I would do with out you. You might have needed to bail me out of jail if his hands went any lower."

"Don't worry I would have bailed you out. By the way I really don't like that guy."

"You're telling me Grayson. Wait a second how the heck did you get here I thought you had to 'work' late."

"Turns out Bruce was coming here for something so I tagged along. Figured I would be on tool patrol."

I put my head on Dick's chest, "Grayson did you know you're the best friend any girl could ask for."

"Why thanks Babs. You look very nice."

"Why thank you Dick. You don't look so bad yourself." I look over and see that Bruce has joined my table.

"Hey Dick look at that Bruce joined my table. Oh crap tool bag alert at 2 o'clock." Dick moves me into the crowd of people.

"No way am I letting that kid get his hands on you." He growls.

"Dick are you ok?" I ask as I put my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine Babs. It's just that guy he is giving me a bad vibe." Dick reaches for the left strap of my dress and pulls it up so it's even with the other side.

"Really I thought your OCD was getting better?"

"It is it's just the little things that get to me."

"Well that's good. I thought you were just thinking of an excuse to reach for my dress." I say as I laugh. I feel my cheeks turning red. I look up and his cheeks are red too. We both laugh and keep dancing.

"You know my Dad is going to kill me for ditching tool bag?"

"Oh well you can come live with me. Bruce has so many extra rooms."

"I really don't know what's with him. Ever since Joker and Two-Face broke out of Arkham he has been different."

"He is probably just stressed Babs that's all."

"I really hope so." Suddenly I see my food arrive at the table.

"Dick I have to go eat. There is an empty seat next to me. Do you want to come join us."

Dick takes my arm, "It would be an honor babe."

"Did you just call me babe?" I say as I start to giggle.

"Sorry I meant to say Babs."

We get back to the table and sit down. Bruce looks at me, "Why hello Barbara how have you been?"

"I've been good Mr. Wayne. How about you?" _Have to keep up the whole I barely know Bruce Wayne act for dad._

"Barbara for the last time call me Bruce and I am doing very well. My question for you is how is Dick doing in your tutoring sessions."

Dick lets out a sigh, "Really Bruce."

I just laugh a little bit, "Dick is doing way better. His test scores are improving."

"Well that's good." After he says this he turns back and starts talking to my dad.

Suddenly I hear Dick, "Hey can you like stop playing footsies with me?"

I look at him, "I'm not playing footsies with you!"

"Not you him." Dick says as he points at Garrett.

Garrett can't say anything because he is in shock. I look down and I start to eat my steak tips. _These are amazing steak tips._ Suddenly Bruce looks at Dick, "Dick we have to go back now Alfred needs us."

_Great I know what that means. Wonder what's wrong with the city now._

Dick looks at me and kisses me on the cheek, which absolutely shocks me. He leans in and whispers, "I thought about what you said today Babs. I'll never treat you differently again in front of the idiots I hang out with. I care about you Babs, more than you'll ever know."

Dick gets up so he is away from my face, "So I'll see you soon Babs?"

"I'll see you soon." I say as I turn bright red. _Babs you really need to tell him how you feel. Acting like this will get you know where. Maybe he feels the same after what he just said._

He just gives me that gorgeous smile of his, which makes me melt, and leaves with Bruce.

I snap back to reality when I hear Garrett, "So who was that jackass?"

"Excuse me! Why is he a jackass?" I hiss.

"Because he kissed you and he seems like a total idiot I mean he needs a tutor."

I stand up and slam my hands on the table, "Don't ever call him an idiot. He is three times the man you'll ever be. Another thing you are never going to get any of this! He has a better chance than you do."

Everyone in the restaurant just looks at me. Before I could even say anything I hear clapping, "Well talk about a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind." I look and I see Joker standing there. _Oh my God no. Robin and Batman better get their asses here because I don't have my Batgirl costume on me._

I start to take some steps back as Joker walks closer to me. "Why hello there gorgeous." Joker says smugly.

My dad stands up and pulls out his gun, "Get away from her Joker. Get on the ground with your hands on your head."

"Really Commissioner you're not that fun." He says as he steps closer to me. I turn around to see Garrett running for the door. _Wow and I thought that a cat could get scared easily._

Joker stops about a foot away from me, "Was he supposed to be your date. If he was that was absolutely horrible."

Suddenly my Dad screams, "Get away from her now Joker! I won't think twice about shooting you."

"Go ahead Gordon you don't have the balls to shoot me." I see Joker reach for a gun.

I jump in the air while Joker is looking the other way and I kick him in the face. I pull the gun away from him and step away. Everyone looks at me. Then Joker gets up and walks towards me, "You know you got a good kick. Hahahaha, I don't like that."

_Great Babs you pissed off a complete psychopath and you don't even have your utility belt on you. _Right as Joker grabs my arm Batman and Robin break through the window.

Robin jumps on Joker and brings him to the ground. "Get away from her!" Robin lets out in a growl. _That's the type of guy I want. One who will always look out for me. _

"Robin and Commissioner's daughter sitting in a tree K I S S I N G first co-" Before Joker could finish Robin kicks him in the side which makes me laugh.

Batman walks over to Joker and handcuffs him. Robin walks over to me, "Are you ok Miss Gordon?" He says with a smirk.

"Why yes I am thanks to you Hunk Wonder." I say as I start to giggle. Robin turns bright red. _I love the shade of red Dick turns when I embarrass him. I have to remember that nickname the Hunk Wonder._

Suddenly dad walks over and puts his hand on Dick's shoulder, "Not on your life Boy Wonder."

Dick turns around, "I had no intention of that sir. I already have Batgirl she would kill me if she found out I was seeing someone else."

_Wait Batgirl and Robin! That means Dick and I. He is probably just using that as a cover up._

I look to say something to him but Robin and Batman are gone. I look over at my dad, "Hey Dad I'm gonna call Dick for a ride home."

Suddenly Garrett comes out of no where, "I can walk her home Commissioner Gordon."

"I don't thi-" Before I could finish my sentence my dad says, "She would be honored. Go ahead to the apartment you two."

Garrett smiles smugly as he takes my arm. I jerk my arm free and head for the door. _This kid is going to end up in front of a car if he tries to touch me again._

We walk down the street in silence when until Garrett grabs my arm and pulls me into an ally.

"What are you doing?" I snap.

"Come on don't you want to have a little bit of fun?" He says as he for my leg.

"No! Now get the hell away from me!" I snap as I try to break free from his grasp. He smacks me in the face.

I start to cry. _No one has ever hit me when I'm Barbara Gordon. That's it this kid is dead. _

I kick him but it doesn't faze him and he slaps me again hard. I let out a scream and then he tightens the grip on my arm. Right as I'm about to scream again I see a black car come to a stop and two figures walk jump out. One is a tall dark figure and the other is tall but has a more colorful appearance. _Here comes my knight to save me._

Hope you liked it. Comment, fave, alert and all that other stuff. Thanks for reading. An update should be coming out soon. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG they came to save me but how did they know that I'm here._ I feel the grip on my arms getting tighter.

"Let go of me asshole!" I snap. He just smiles smugly.

Suddenly I hear the two figures coming up towards us. Then I hear a familiar growl like tone, "Let go of the girl you punk."

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to have Robin beat me like a little girl? You don't even have powers. Now if I saw Superman I would drop her and run but you're not him."

_This kid just made a mistake by comparing Bruce to Clark. _I see Batman punch Garrett. Then Garrett goes flying across the ally. Robin runs up to me.

"Oh my God Babs." Dick says as he looks at my face. I can't say anything. _I feel myself going into shock. This never happens to me. I can't say anything I'm that spooked. _

I look back over and I see Batman throwing Garrett against a wall. Suddenly I fall to the ground. I feel Robin grab me and then scream to Batman, "Batman I'm going to take her to the Batmobile, she is in shock."

Batman doesn't say anything. Robin carries me in his arms over to the car. We both sit in the back seat. I put my head against his chest. "Babs why didn't you call me for a ride?"

I start crying now, "I…I…was going to but my Dad told Garrett to walk me home."

I feel Dick clench his fists, "Why the hell would your dad do that Babs?"

"I don't know!" I scream through tears.

"I don't know what I would have done if he hurt you Babs." He lifts my chin. "Did that son of a bitch hit you Babs?"

I nod and more tears start pouring out. _Babs you never cry WTF! _"Don't worry Babs I won't let anyone hurt you ok."

I nod again and Dick puts his arms around me and wipes the tears from my face away. He kisses my forehead which makes me giggle. "How can you be laughing at a time like this?" He asks.

"Oh it's nothing don't mind me."

Suddenly Batman hops in the Batmobile and closes the top. "Are you ok Barbara?" Batman asks.

"Yes I am thanks. I don't know what I would have happened if you guys didn't come."

"I thought you could defend yourself better I mean you are Batgirl."

Suddenly Robin's head shoots up, "That's what you're worried about Bruce? He could have done something horrible to her."

I look up at Dick, "No he's right. He just caught me off guard. He had me pinned so I couldn't defend myself. It was weird. Crap how am I going to explain this to my dad?"

Batman hits one of the buttons in the Batmobile and I hear the dial tone. Suddenly I hear an officer, "Hello Gotham PD."

Batman waits a second, "I need to talk to Commissioner Gordon."

"Why?" The man on the other end asks curiously.

"It's about his daughter now let me talk to him."

Suddenly I hear the phone on the other end get put down and the guy starts screaming out for my dad. I hear the phone get picked back up, "Hello this is Commissioner Gordon."

"Don't worry Jim I have your daughter."

"Batman why do you have my daughter?"

"Because Robin and I just saved her from some low life who was slapping her around in an ally."

"Who was it? Let me talk to her." My dad says angrily.

Robin nods and I start to talk, "Dad…it was…Garrett."

"Don't lie to me Barbara."

"Dad I'm not why won't you believe me?" I start to cry again. Then Robin speaks up, "She isn't lying commissioner."

Batman looks shocked a little bit at how my dad said I was lying, "You can find that piece of garbage, who tried to injure your daughter, in an ally with a broken arm." He hangs up the phone.

I hide my face in Robin's shirt. I just let all of my tears out. Batman and Robin exchange glances. We ride in silence until we get to the cave. When we get out Batman looks at me, "Barbara I'm going to have Alfred check and see if you have any serious injuries."

"Bruce you don't have to do that."

"You have no say in the matter Alfred is just going to check." Dick says as he takes off his mask.

Bruce looks back at me, "We will talk about the whole story later."

Alfred walks down the stairs and Dick helps me over to the table. Dick walks away while I get checked out. Alfred checks everywhere and then he nods and walks away. Dick walks over with his shirt off. I feel my heart stop. _Damn! Think clean thoughts Barbara think clean thoughts. Oh my God how can I just look at him._ I feel my cheeks turn red as Dick walks over to me with a wet face cloth.

He starts to laugh as he washes off the tear stained mascara, "What Babs you've never seen a guy with his shirt off?"

I start to laugh now, "I have they just haven't looked as good as you." He turns red now but he just keeps wiping away the marks.

"So Dick why did you have your shirt off are you trying to show me your six pack?"

"No! My shirt was soaked in tears so it was either you seeing me shirtless or you seeing me in a wet shirt that clung to my muscular body."

"Hey they both work for me." I say as I start to giggle.

"Dick do you think Bruce will let me stay here for tonight?"

"I'm sure he will Babs don't worry about it."

"Ok." I say as I hop off the table.

I look and see Dick staring at my dress and he is gripping the wet cloth tight. I look down and see that the dress it's ripped.

"Let's get you upstairs Babs." Dick says as he walks over to me.

~X~

"How is she Alfred?" Bruce says as Alfred exits the entrance to the Batcave.

"Well she might have some marks on her face but nothing is too serious."

"Is there anything else you noticed?"

"The only thing that I noticed was there were a few rips in her dress on the side Master Bruce. If you excuse me I am going off to go clean one of the upstairs bedrooms."

"Why would you do that Alfred?"

"The poor girl is traumatized. I don't think she wants to go home right now."

"You're right Alfred. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred nods and heads up the stairs.

~X~

Dick helps me out into the living room. Bruce is sitting with his legs crossed on one of the chairs. "Come on you two have a seat we need to talk."

"Talk about what Bruce?" I say as I take a seat next to Dick.

"Why were you with that low life piece of garbage?"

"My dad told him to walk me home. Even thought I said I was going to call Dick for a ride."

"But why would your father even let him go near you? Better yet why would your dad say you were lying?" Bruce says as he shakes his head.

I look down and I start to play with my hands, "I don't know. Dad hasn't been the same ever since Joker and Two-Face broke out of jail."

Bruce just nods. I open my mouth to say something but Bruce cuts me off, "Would you like to stay here tonight? I mean I highly doubt you want to go home right now."

I jump off the couch and give him a hug which completely shocks him, "Really Bruce you mean it. Thank you so much!" I say as I release him.

Dick takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. He takes me to the room Alfred cleaned for me. I walk in. Dick turns to leave but I pull him in the room. "Dick can you stay in here with me until I fall asleep?" I ask as I sit on my bed.

"Sure Babs but why?" Dick says as he sits in the chair that's in the room.

"I'm scared."

"You're scared Babs don't be I'm here."

"I know you are." I lay down on the bed. "Hey Dick."

"Yeah Babs."

"Why do you treat me different?"

"Babs I already told you I'm not going to do that anymore."

"I know that I just want to know why."

"Please don't make me. You'll laugh at why I do it."

"Come on Dick it can't be that bad. I know you aren't like those jerks."

"Ugh. Find the reason I do it is so none of those jerks go near you."

"Wait what?" I say as I lean on one arm.

"You heard me I don't want those jerks going near you."

"Dick you're so sweet."

"You have no idea what they say Babs. All they do is flirt with cheerleaders. Then they just talk about which one of them is the biggest man whore."

"Really?" _I knew that jocks were immature, but I never thought they would talk about that._

"Yeah then they laugh at me because I won't flirt with the cheerleaders that flirt with me."

"That shocks me."

"What shocks you Babs?"

"The fact you don't flirt."

"Why would I flirt with those girls I don't like them."

There is an awkward silence for a moment until Dick breaks it, "So yeah I don't really talk to you in front of them because they would say nasty stuff about you."

"What do you mean by that Dick?"

"God Babs you're so naive."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Most of those guys are pigs. They would be all like 'Oh Dick you have to tap that' and all other stuff like that."

I just look at him in shock. He is clenching the chair so tight that his knuckles are white.

"Dick relax that won't happen." I say as I get out of my bed and put my hands on his shoulder.

He relaxes a little bit, "God I hope you're right Babs."

"Don't worry I am. Now don't stress yourself out. I'm going to bed."

"Ok Babs."

I go back in my bed and fall asleep.

_I look around and see that I'm at the prom. Why the hell am I here? I look down and see that I am wearing a beautiful blue dress with sparkles. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Dick standing there in a black tux._

"_Wow Dick you look really nice." I say as he pulls me into a hug._

"_You don't look so bad yourself Babs." _

_We both start to slow dance now. I put my head on his chest. He puts his head on mine and whispers in my ear, "I love you Babs." I feel my heart stop._

"_I love you too Dick. I didn't think you felt the same way."_

"_Are you kidding me Babs I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you."_

"_That's the same way I have felt Dick."_

_Suddenly we both lean in. Right when we are lips are about to touch the door breaks down. I see Garrett standing in the now demolished doorway. Dick steps in front of me._

"_What are you doing here this isn't even your school." Dick says as Garrett starts to walk closer._

_I see him pull out a gun. "Dick watch out!" I scream at the top of my lungs. But I'm too late I see Dick fall to the floor. "Dick!" I scream as I run over to him. I start crying, "Dick don't worry you're going to be fine." I say as I start to cry. _

"_Babs I love you." Is the only thing to leave his lips._

"_I love you Dick." I say as even more tears come out._

"DICK!" I scream as I jerk up from the bed. I feel my face and see that I have tears. Dick comes running through the door. He runs over to the bed and sits next to me.

He puts his arms around me, "Babs what's the matter you're crying?"

I cling on to him tightly, "I had a horrible dream Dick. Something horrible happened to you and it was just…" I can't even finish my sentence.

Dick runs his fingers through my hair, "Don't worry Babs. See I'm here and I'm fine nothing is going to happen to me. I'm your best friend I wont let anything happen to you."

I just nod. I look over at the clock and it says 5:34 AM.

"Hey Dick I'm going to borrow one of your t-shirts because I don't have one with me."

"Yeah that's fine Babs just take your pick when you're ready."

"Thanks Dick." I say as he walks out the door.

I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. I hop in the shower. _OMG that dream last night had me so spooked. Plus it showed me how I really feel about Dick. I don't think I'm going to tell him just yet though._

I hop out of the shower and put a towel on. I run back to my room. I put all of my clothes on except for a shirt. I put the towel across my top and run over to Dick's room. _I mean it wouldn't be right walking around Wayne Manor in a bra and jeans._ I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I open the door slightly, "Dick it's me. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I need to grab a shirt."

"Oh ok."

I open the door and see that he has his eyes closed. I go over and I grab my favorite t-shirt that he has. I throw it on and smell it. _This smells just like him. _

I hear Dick whine, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes you can." I say as I walk over to him. "So Dick are you giving me a ride to school today?"

"Why yes I am Miss. Gordon."

"Well thank you Mr. Grayson you are such a gentleman."

"I know."

Dick and I walk out of his room. I pull out my iPod and start to listen to music.

"What song you listening to Babs?"

"Never Gonna Give You Up."

Suddenly Dick and I start to sing the song as we walk down the stairs. Alfred twists his head at us.

Dick opens his mouth, "Don't judge us."

I laugh as he opens the door and leads me to the garage.

We get in the mustang and put the top down. "So Dick are we going to avoid me being seen driving to school with you?"

"Why Babs?"

"Well I mean if one of those idiots sees us driving to school together and then they see me in your t-shirt they might think something's up."

"You're right but oh well let them think what they want."

Dick and I get to school and get out of the car. I grab my backpack and start to head for the door. Dick lightly grabs my arm.

"What are you doing Dick?"

"I want my hug." Dick says as he opens his arms.

I laugh and run into his arms. I give him a hug and then I turn around. "So Dick I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you soon then Babs."

When I get to the door I turn around and see his stupid friends come walking over. I just shake my head and head off to 1st block.

I walk into lunch and look around. _Where should I sit today? _Suddenly I see Dick sitting in the corner and he is flagging me to come over. I smile and walk over to there.

I sit down, "So how is your day going Dick?"

"Oh my day is going good. Practice got canceled so I figured we could just go study at my house."

"That's perfectly fine with me Dick."

Suddenly a girl from my Calculus class comes running up to me and Dick in tears.

"Rebecca what's the matter?" I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Those cheerleaders over there just called me and stupid ugly b****!"

"They what?" I say as I stand up.

Dick looks at me, "Babs are you sure you're doing the right thing here?"

"Dick I know you care and want to keep me safe but I can't let them talk to her like that. Don't worry I wont beat them I'm just going to say words."

"Ok Babs." Dick says as he starts trying to calm Rebecca down.

I walk over to the group of cheerleaders. "What do you want?" The head cheerleader says to me.

"I came here to tell you to stop talking crap about my friends." I say as I put my hands on the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" One of the girls in a mini skirt says.

"You just called my friend a stupid ugly b****."

"Oh you mean you're friends with that Rebecca girl."

"Yes what's it to you?" I snap.

"Well you're to pretty to be hanging out with her."

"And you're too slutty to even be considered a human. You don't like it very much do you? Now please just leave my friend alone that's all I'm asking." I say as I walk away.

They just stay there in shock as I walk over back to my table.

"What did you say to them?" Dick asks as he stands up.

"I just gave her a taste of her own medicine." I say as I crack my knuckles.

"Thank you so much." Rebecca says as she gives me a quick hug.

"No problem next time just call them names back."

She nods and runs away. "You know you really care about people Babs." Dick says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. The bell rings and we both head off our separate ways.

The final bell rings and I walk over to Dick's locker to wait for him. After a few minutes he finally arrives. "You walk so slow Grayson." I say as I push him gently.

"Yeah Babs…wait a second." He says as he grabs my arms.

"Dick what are you doing?" I ask confusedly.

He points to the bruise marks, "Look what that piece of garbage did Babs. You have to show this to your dad. Then he will believe you."

"You really think that. Let's just go and study." I say as I look down.

"Fine Babs but next time your dad makes plans with them call me and I will pick you up."

"Ok Dick I will."

We both get in the car and drive to the mansion. When we get there I see Bruce talking with my dad. I see my dad yelling. "Dick my dad's in there." I say as I grab his arm.

"Don't worry Babs I'm sure everything is fine."

"It looks like he is yelling…and Bruce is just keeping his cool."

We walk in the door and my dad turns to me, "Where. Have. You. Been?"

Cliff hanger! Well hope you enjoy it thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad we just came back from school. We came here for Dick's tutoring session because his football practice got cancelled."

"What happened to your arm?" Dad says as he walks over to me.

"Dad this happened yesterday right before Batman saved me. Garrett did it."

"Stop lying Barbara!"

"I'm not!" I snap at him.

Dick and Bruce get in between us. Bruce gets in front of my dad and Dick gets in front of me. Bruce speaks up, "Jim what's the matter with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me I just don't want to raise a liar."

"I'm not lying!" I scream.

"Why won't you believe her?" Dick asks.

"Mind your own business Richard." My dad snaps.

Bruce twists his head, "Answer the question Jim."

"Fine I don't know why."

Bruce looks at me, "Maybe it would be better if she stayed here with us for a while Jim. She can bring her stuff here."

My dad looks at him, "What you think I can't handle this?"

"I'm not trying to say that Jim it's just that I don't want something bad to happen to her because of your choice of friends, she's like my own child to me Jim. She came here in distraught last night."

"Fine she can get her stuff and come here for a while. Do you want to do that Barbara?" My dad says as he looks at me.

"It will only be for a little while Daddy." I say as I give him a hug.

Dick takes my hand, "Come on Babs I'll take you to go get your stuff." I nod and we both leave the living room. We get in the car and leave for my apartment. We finally get to the apartment and Dick helps me out of the car.

"Let's go inside Babs."

We walk to my apartment and I unlock the door. I walk in and head to my room. Dick follows me. I open my door and walk into my room.

"Do you want me to come in there with you Babs?"

"Sure Grayson come on in."

I pull out my suitcase from under my bed and open my drawer. I pull out my jeans and my t-shirts and all the other mandatory clothes. "So Babs is there anything I can help you get? I feel like I'm doing nothing. Oh and you might want to grab a bathing suit and dress."

"Oh ok and yeah can you open my closet and grab my laptop and teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?"

"Shut up and just do it for me Grayson."

Dick opens my closet and grabs the laptop and carries it over, "Here's the laptop Babs." Now he walks back to the closet. I see him bend down and pick up something and he gets up and holds it in his hands for a few minutes.

"What is it Dick?" I say as I walk over to him.

He turns around with the teddy bear in his hands, "This was the teddy bear that I got you in eighth grade."

"I know, why do you think I've kept it all of these years."

Dick hands me the bear and stands there as I put the toy in my suitcase. I turn around and see Dick staring at my mirror. I walk behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, "What are you staring at Grayson?"

He points at the picture I have taped to my mirror. The picture is me and him at the first birthday party he had in Gotham after his parents passed away. _I remember Alfred taking this picture. Look we both have cake all over our faces. Times were so much fun when we were little. _

"I have this picture in my room Babs." He says as he turns around.

"You do Dick. I love this picture."

"I do to Babs."

There is an awkward silence for a second. Then Dick and I both lean in and our lips are a couple centimeters apart. We both close are eyes. Right as our lips are about to meet my phone goes off and the song "Raise Your Glass" begins to play. Both of us open our eyes and sigh. I pull out my phone and answer it.

"Hey Wally."

Dick looks at me, "Wally has your number."

I nod, "What do you need Wally? I'm with Dick right now…ask Connor to talk to her…you just interrupted something ok now call Connor…we are not going out!" I hang up the phone and look at Dick.

"What was the matter with Wally?" Dick says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh he said a mean Amazon joke and he wants to apologize to Donna but she won't answer his calls."

"Wally never thinks before he speaks." Dick says as he shakes his head.

"You're telling me." I say as I grab my bags.

Dick grabs most of them, "Here let me get that Babs." I laugh and open the door.

We walk over to the car and put my stuff in the trunk. "So Babs you want to go to the mall?"

"You know I hate shopping Grayson."

"Oh come on we can go looking around and go for a walk."

"Fine." I say in defeat as we get in the car.

When we get to the mall a car almost hits us. Dick yelled out some bad words and then we parked the car. We walk inside the mall through JC Penny. I walk through the store with Dick behind me the whole time.

"Don't you want to look Babs?" Dick says as he grabs my shoulder.

"No I really don't like this store."

"I know I just wanted to see if you would actually look at stuff today."

"Come on I want to go on the carousel." I say as I grab his hand and drag him onto the escalator.

"Really you want to go on the carousel?" He says as he laughs and rolls his eyes.

When we get to the third floor we go over to the carousel. Dick pulls out his wallet and pays the lady to let us on. I hop on the horse.

Dick shakes his head at me, "Babs can we please trade?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to ride on the unicorn."

"Fine." I say as I laugh and sit on the unicorn. Dick goes to where I was and sits down.

"So Babs what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know it's up to you." I say as the ride starts.

"Ok." He says as a grin comes across his face.

"Oh God what have I just done?" I say as he starts to laugh.

"Oh don't worry Babs you'll see."

The ride stops and Dick takes my hand and drags me to the other end of the third floor.

"What are we doing Dick?"

He pulls me into a photo booth. "What's it look like were doing?"

Dick puts the money in and we choose the border we want. We get our pictures in black and white. "So Dick are we going to make faces?" I say as the camera starts the countdown. He nods and laughs. For the first picture we both stick our tongues out and hold up the peace sign. For the next picture we both make funny faces. For the third picture I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. For the last picture we both hug each other and Dick kisses me on the forehead.

Dick and I both grab our slips and laugh at how the pictures came out. I pull out my phone as it starts to ring. Dick just looks at me, "Are you going to get that?"

"I guess so." I say as I pull out my phone, "Oh it's a text." I open it up and it is from Donna.

"Who's it from." Dick says.

I show him the text and he turns his head. "Why would she send you that?"

"I don't know." I say as we start to walk again. I look at the clock and it says 5:00 PM. "Dick we should be getting back to the mansion."

"Agreed, I'm starved and have been craving Alfred's cooking all day long." Dick says as we leave the mall and get in the car.

We get to Wayne Mansion and open the door. Dick has my stuff in his hands. He leads me upstairs to the room I had the other night and drops the stuff off. We both head down the stairs and sit at the dinning room table. Bruce comes down the stairs and joins us about ten minutes later.

"Hey Bruce Donna sent me a weird text today when Dick and I were at the mall."

"What did it say?"

I open my phone and show the text to Bruce. He reads it out loud, "Ok little Miss Smarty Pants I don't know what you did to Wally today but we're not friends anymore?"

"Well what did you do?" Bruce says as he raises and eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything Dick is my witness."

"Yeah Bruce she didn't do anything, I think people are going crazy lately."

"Ok Dick lets go with that." Bruce says as he stands up, "Oh I forgot to tell you two I'm hosting a charity ball tonight at seven and it would be nice if you two attended."

"What!" Dick and I both say in a sigh.

"You heard me now both of you go get ready."

Dick and I look at each other and sigh again as we both head up the stairs.

When we reach the top Dick looks at me, "Aren't you happy I told you to bring a dress."

I slap him in the shoulder playfully, "Really funny Grayson."

"Don't worry Babs I'll protect you."

"Well that's good I would hope so." I say as I open my door. I walk into my room and look for the dress I packed.

The dress is blue and it reaches the floor. It is covered in sparkles. I look around to see if I packed heels. I find them and pull them on. _Looks like it's time for my makeup. _I pull out my pocket book from the pile of bags and dig out my lipstick, mascara, and blush. I walk over to the mirror and do my makeup.

I look in the mirror when I'm finished, "Damn I forgot my hair." I pull out my curling iron and curl my hair. I look back in the mirror._ I look pretty damn good. _I look at the clock and it says 6:45. I open my door and see Dick standing against the wall.

I walk out and he catches his breath, "You ok there Dick?" I say as I walk over to him.

"Yeah Babs I'm fine…you look beautiful."

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

"Babs guests started arriving already."

"Really. Damn tonight is going to stink." I say in a sigh.

Dick sticks his arm out, "May I be your escort for tonight my dear lady?"

I put my arm around his and laugh, "Why yes you may Mr. Grayson."

We walk down the stairs and not a lot of people notice us. I like it better that way. We try to make it to the kitchen when suddenly we get stopped. "Why hello Mr. Grayson and Ms. Gordon."

We both turn around and in unison say, "Hello mayor how are you?"

"I'm very good. Barbara where is your dad?"

"Oh I don't know he is probably around here somewhere."

The mayor nods and walks away. Dick takes me to the floor and we start to dance.

"What would I do if I didn't have you for a best friend?" I say as he starts to lead.

"I don't know Babs."

"Hey Dick."

"Yes Babs."

"You don't think that tool bag will show up here do you?"

"If he does I will have security kick him out. That kid isn't going near you Babs. If he tries I'll rip his head off." Dick says in a sharp tone.

"Whose head are you going to rip off?" A voice says from behind Dick. We both turn around and see Wally standing there. I lunge and pull his collar, "What the hell did you tell Donna you little bastard?"

Dick pulls away from him, "What the hell are you talking about?" He says as he grabs his neck.

Before I could say anything Dick grabs me from behind so I can't kill Wally and says, "Donna sent her a text that said she said something mean to you."

"I don't know where she would have heard it I didn't talk to her at all, maybe she just needed a reason to not talk to you anymore."

I try to break free from Dick's grasp but it doesn't work. I let out a growl and Dick says, "I would get out of here if I were you. I can't hold her back much longer."

After Wally walks away Dick lets go of me, "Why would he say that Dick?" I say in a sad tone.

"Just ignore him Babs." Suddenly the device in his pocket goes off and the batwave starts to go off.

"Babs we gotta go."

"I know."

"Penguin just broke out of Arkham."

I know it is a short update. I have been so busy lately sorry. Well I don't know how long it will be until next update but here you go and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick and I start for the stairs. I grab his hand and we sneak up the stairs so no one sees us. We get to the extra entrance of the cave and open up the door. Dick looks at me, "So are you coming Babs or do you want to stay with the high class of Gotham?"

"Let's get going before someone notices we have gone missing."

We get into the elevator and the doors close. I look up at Dick, "What the hell is Wally doing in Gotham?"

"I have no idea Babs. That's a really good question; maybe he just came to see us or something."

"You know what I'm going to do?" I say as the door opens.

Dick looks at me, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call Donna. Just to get this thing sorted out."

"Babs are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes I am Grayson now go get dressed." I say as I push him.

"Yes mother."

I laugh and walk over to where my outfit is. I get dressed as I dial Donna's number. It rings twice and then it picks up, "Hey Babs what's up?" She says in a chipper tone.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I say in confusion as I walk over to where Dick is. _Ok either something is wacky with my phone or Donna is bipolar. _

"What the hell are you talking about Babs?"

"I got a text from you that said that you were mad because I said something mean about Wally."

"Don't say his name. Great Hera he is lucky I didn't rip his head off."

"Ok something is messed up here. Sorry for bugging you Donna."

"You're not bugging me sweetie. Just call when you want to talk."

"Ok Donna." I say as I hang up the phone. A smile comes across my face. Dick just looks at me with his grin.

"What's got you so happy Babs?"

"Donna didn't send me the text, she was happy to hear from me."

"Then who the hell sent you the text?"

"I have no idea. But we can worry about that later we have to go stop Penguin."

Dick nods and we both hop on our bikes. We fly out of the Batcave and head for the Gotham Art Museum. _There is a new golden sculpture of a penguin there. He obviously has to be heading there. Look at Dick's hair. SNAP OUT OF IT BABS! He is your best friend._ Suddenly we come to a stop.

Dick looks at me, "Batgirl we are here."

We both hop off our bikes, "Right behind you Robin."

We walk in and sneak around to the exhibit that the piece of art is in. We turn the corner and see Penguin just about to grab it.

"Penguin were the nice padded rooms in Arkham not good enough for you?" Robin says as he pulls out a batarang.

"Great the brats are here. Hey where's Batman?"

"Sorry he isn't here so you get to deal with us." I say as I pull out a batarang and throw it at him. My batarang hits his hand. "Ow you little brat."

Robin and I both snicker and lunge at him. He blocks Robin and then I kick him in the side. He gets up from it rather quickly and then Robin hits him in the side. Penguin gets up and then lunges for me. I dodge him but he comes right back after me.

"Robin hurry up and come over here." I say as I dodge Penguin again.

Robin looks at me, "Get away from her Penguin!" He snaps as he jumps on his back which puts him down. Robin handcuffs him and then steps on him.

"You ok Batgirl?" Robin says as he comes over to me.

"Yeah Robin I'm fine thanks."

"Oh look at that the two love birds." Penguin says as he starts to chuckle.

"WE ARE NOT!" Dick and I both scream in his face.

He still just keeps laughing as we walk away. Robin looks at me, "So are we heading back?"

"Nah I bet you that thing is still going on, we can go out on patrol for a little while."

Robin nodes and we both pull out our grappling hooks and go to the top of Wayne Enterprises. We sit there for a while in silence just looking everywhere.

I look at Robin, "Its quiet out."

"You could say that again Batgirl."

"Why don't we come up with something to do?" I say as I stretch my arms.

"Well what could we do?" He says as he looks at me.

"I don't know how about truth or dare." I say as I sit down and cross my legs.

"Sounds good to me." Robin says as he sits down.

"I'll start. Is it true that you and Max spiked the punch at Semi last year?"

"THAT WASN'T ME! That was all him." He says as he throws his arms in the air. 

"I know it wasn't I just wanted to see what you would say. You passed."

"Fine then truth of dare?"

"Truth." I say triumphantly as I cross my arms.

"Do you think of me?"

"Of course I do Robin, you're my best friend."

"Not what I meant but you can get away with it because you're you."

"Why thanks Robin. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What is it with you and truth?"

"Nothing truth is just the safest choice. Now don't beat around the bush ask."

"Is it true you are protective of me?"

"Of course Batgirl you're my best friend and I care about you. Now truth or dare?"

"I guess I pick dare."

"Ok I dare you to give me a kiss on cheek."

"What!" I scream.

"Come on Batgirl it's a dare."

I shrug my shoulders and lean in and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Fine Bird Boy truth or dare."

"Um I guess I will be good and pick dare."

I smile evilly. Robin shakes his head, "What did I just do to myself?"

"I dare you to…I dare you to call up a girl you like and ask her out on a date."

He gulps, "What!" He says in a whisper.

"You heard me now do it."

He sighs and pulls out his phone. I start to laugh now. _I bet he will call some cheerleader or something._ Suddenly my phone rings. I look at it and answer it, "Hello?"

"Yes you know who this is I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." I look over and see Robin saying into his phone. I start to laugh like crazy and nod my head.

"Of course I will Robin." I say as I lunge on him. I give him a hug.

"I believe that it is my turn Batgirl." He says as I get back to where I was sitting.

"I pick dare. You don't even have to ask."

"I dare you to spar with me."

"Bring it on Bird Boy." I say as I get up.

Robin stands up and motions for me to come forward, "Come and get me Bratgirl."

We both wait a second before we lunge at each other. We both block each others punches in kicks. I back flip away from him and then go into a jump kick. He catches my leg and drops me, and pins me to the ground.

"You give up yet?" He says with a grin on his face.

I break free and pin him to the ground with his arms spread above his head. "Do you give up yet?" I say with a smirk on my face. Right when I'm about to celebrate my victory he flips me back over so he is in power.

We both just look at each other for a minute while we're panting. "So let me ask you this again," He begins, "do you give up yet?"

I shake my head. We both lean in and right as our lips are about to meet we hear a voice which makes us both jump.

"What have you two been doing?"

Robin and I both jump, "We haven't been doing anything boss. We've just been out patrolling."

I look from Batman to Robin, "Uh Batman I was wondering if you knew why Kid Flash was in town."

"We will talk about that later. Both of you get on your bikes and head to the cave."

"But."

"I said now!" He says in a growl.

Robin and I both shrug our shoulders and head for our bikes, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get Robin?" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Catwoman and Batman do this all the time. But no us joking around on a roof top is unacceptable. This is a bunch of bull."

We both find our bikes and hop on them, "Come on don't say that Robin. Besides the big guy probably knows what you just said. I mean after all he is the damn Batman."

"Well let me just say one thing Batgirl."

"What's that Boy Wonder?"

"Our little adventure on the roof was very asterous."

"Very what?" I say puzzled.

"I don't know it's just a word I thought of."

I just nod and we both gun it to the Batcave. After a little while of driving we arrive back at the Batcave. We both hop off of our bikes.

We both take our helmets off, "So Dick we have a mystery to solve."

"What?" He says as he puts his helmet on his bike.

"Yeah we have a mystery to solve, we have to figure out who the heck sent me that text."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

I walk over to where my costume belongs and I change. I walk back out to see Dick sitting at the Batcomputer with my phone plugged into it.

"What are you doing Dick?" I say as I sit on his lap.

"Really Babs there is a chair right there."

"I know." I say as I smile and look at my phone, "Oh my God are you tracing where the text came from."

"Correct Babs. You are smarter than you look."

"Thanks!" I say as I slap his shoulder.

"God you are so abusive."

"Shut up and finish the damn search."

"Fine but I have a question to ask you Babs."

"What is it Dick?"

"When are we having our date?"

"Our what?" I say in shock.

"Yeah don't you remember you dared me to call someone and ask them out on a date?"

"Oh yeah…I don't care you tell me."

"We will talk about this later."

Suddenly a voice comes from behind us, "What are you two doing?"

I hop off Dick's lap and then stand up, "Well we are tracing where the text on my phone came from. I mean it wasn't from Donna. I called and asked her."

"Oh…but I meant what you two were doing on the top of Wayne Enterprises tonight?"

"What are you talking about Bruce?" Dick says as he stifles his laugh.

"Yeah Bruce Dick and I were just sparing." I say as I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Oh that's what I thought. I mean if something else happened the security guards were probably watching. I mean we can't take a risk of someone getting away on the roof."

Dick and I both look at each other and turn white. _We didn't do anything but just the thought that if we did kiss it would have been on camera. Omg total invasion of privacy._

"Don't worry Bruce nothing happened. Hey look a hit just came from the computer." Dick says as he heads for the computer. Bruce and I walk up behind him.

Bruce speaks, "Apparently the phone belongs to a Robert Sherman."

My heart skips a beat and I lean against Dick, "Oh…my…God!"

"What Babs." Dick says as he turns around and grabs my shoulders.

"That's Garrett's parent dad." I say. _My throat is getting tighter just thinking about that piece of garbage and what he tried to do to me._

Dick just looks at me and stiffens. He pulls me into a hug, "Don't worry Babs I won't let anything happen to you. I care about you so much."

"I know Dick, I know." I say into his shoulder.

Bruce breaks up are little best friend moment, "How did he get your phone Barbara?"

"He must have looked through my contacts and picked one of the names and changed the number. I didn't use my contacts when I called her today, I just dialed the number. Then he just could have picked Wally's name at random."

"But how?" Dick says.

"He must have done it when you two were dancing at the restaurant the other night. Did you leave your phone alone on the table? Oh and yes I saw you two dancing." Bruce says.

Dick and I both turn red. I speak, "Well yeah but I had my phone in my pocket book. OMG that kid went through my pocket book." I say as I slam my fists on the table.

Dick takes my hands, "Don't worry Babs that kid will get what he has coming. I mean at least he doesn't go to our school."

Suddenly Bruce walks up to us, "How about both of you go upstairs. I think you two should turn in for the night. Oh and don't worry no one knew that you two went missing."

Dick and I both laugh a little and right before we reach the elevator we here Bruce, "Hey Dick."

"Yes Bruce."

"I didn't see Catwoman tonight."

Dick just looks at him as he has a small smirk grow on his face. We both walk into the elevator, "I told you so." Is all I say to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I assume that the Penguin was apprehended?" He says as he walks into the elevator.

"Yup." Dick says as the doors close.

Dick walks with me to my room.

"You know you didn't have to walk with me to my room Dick."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to."

"Well I'm heading to bed. I mean we do have school tomorrow."

"Damn Babs I forgot about school."

Dick turns to leave but I grab his hand and give him a kiss on the cheek, "I want a rematch Hunk Wonder." He just laughs and walks away.

I change into my pj's and hop in bed.

_Tonight was so much fun. I really don't want school tomorrow but at least I will have Dick there with me. I am so upset at the fact someone I hate went through my pocket book and changed my stuff around. I mean who does that, people are so stupid. At least Dick won't have to see Garrett again; I mean I don't know what he would do to him. Oh well, that wont happen so._ I fall asleep after thinking.

I wake up and look at the clock. _Ugh its 5:30 I so don't want to get up._ After a few minutes I get up and hop in the shower. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I put on my blue tank top and skinny jeans. _It's nice out. I wonder if Dick is up yet. _I walk out of my room and walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen. I open the door and see Dick sitting at the table.

"Hey Babs."

"Hey Dick." I say as I sit down.

"So about last night…if you don't want to go out on a date with me Babs I understand."

"Dick will you shut up? I would love to go out on a date with you."

Suddenly Alfred walks in, "Why hello Miss Barbara and Master Dick."

"Hey Alfred." We both say in unison.

"Is there anything I can get you guys?"

"Alfred could I have a glass of milk please?" I say as I look at the fridge.

"Why yes." Alfred says as he nods. In seconds my glass of milk is on the table.

"Thank you Alfred."

He nods and walks out of the room. Dick sits there and stares at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I ask him as I wipe my face.

He just laughs, "You don't have anything on your face Babs. I was just admiring how nice you look."

"Aw thanks Dick." I say as I grab his hand, "Let's head for school now."

He nods and we get up and head for the garage. When we get there we get into the mustang and put the top down. We turn the car on and head off for school.

"The weather sure is nice today?" I say.

"Yeah I agree we haven't had nice weather in a while."

I just sit there and look at Dick's hair wave in the wind. _His hair is so nice, I mean just look at the way the wind flows through it. Look at his face, OMG he is so hot. Snap out of it Babs, my God I never thought hormones would get to me this much._

"Babs we're here." Dick says as he points at the school. I laugh and nod as I open the door.

Dick walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"What are you doing Dick?" I ask in shock.

"I'm protecting you Babs I don't want anyone going near you."

I laugh as we walk over to the door. Suddenly one of his friends stops us.

"Hey Dick who is this fine piece of ass you have with you?" He says crudely.

Dick turns around, "Don't ever call her that! Do you hear me?" He snaps at him.

I put my hands on his shoulder, "Calm down." I whisper in his ear.

His friend just laughs, "Oh yeah Dickie Bird I forgot you are like the only virgin and guy with morals on the team."

Dick clenches his fists. I grab his hands, "Let's go Dick this asshole isn't worth our time." I say as we start to walk away.

Dick walks me to my first block and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I giggle and walk into my first block. I sit down at my desk and then my friend comes running in and sits next to me.

"OMG!" She screams.

"What!" I snap at her.

"You and Richard Grayson. Don't you tutor him?"

"What are you talking about?" I snap.

"Oh come on I saw that." She says as she starts to jump in her seat.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say as I cross my arms.

"I saw him give you a peck on the cheek."

"That doesn't mean anything; friends give friends quick pecks on the cheek."

"Sure Barb whatever you say." She says with a smile as she gets up and walks to her seat.

Suddenly I feel a chill go up my spine. I hear a voice come from behind me, "Hey Red."

I jump out of my seat and scream. Everyone turns and looks at me. "Sorry." I turn around and see Garrett sitting there.

I raise my hand, "Excuse me I don't feel good can I go to the nurse?"

The teacher nods and writes me a pass. I grab my stuff and run out the door. I walk to the nurse's office.

"Why hello Ms. Gordon?" She says as I walk in there.

"Hi Mrs. Tompkins."

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"Oh I don't feel good that's all. I have a head ache."

"Oh well don't worry I'm sure we can fix that. Wait I can't give you aspirin so you can just take a nap and I will wake you when lunch comes."

"Thank you so much." I say as I walk over to the little bed.

"You're lucky you are one of my favorite students." She says as I laugh.

_I can't believe he is here. Oh my God Dick is going to flip shit. I have to tell him at lunch._ I fall asleep.

I wake up to Mrs. Tompkins shaking my shoulder lightly. "Barbara you need to get up it is your lunch time."

"Thanks." I say as I get up and rub my head. I grab my bag and head for the cafeteria after I wave goodbye.

I walk in the hallway and feel someone grab me from behind. I let out a yell. I turn to see Garrett. "Hey Red." He says smugly.

"Let go of me!" I scream as I kick him in the shin. He just keeps his grip tight I kick him in the balls and he keels over. I run away and run into the cafeteria. I see Dick sitting at our table. I run over to him and lunge into his arms. I start screaming into his chest.

"Babs what the hell happened?" He says as he hugs me tight and kisses the top of my head.

"Garrett's here. He just grabbed me and I kicked him in the balls to get him away."

"HE WHAT!" He screams as he stands up.

"Dick don't over react." I say trying to calm him down. _Who the hell am I kidding I want this kid to pay, but Dick getting in trouble wont do any good. I have to stop him._

I grab his arm, "Dick please don't do this."

"But Babs your dad won't believe that this happened. Something's up with him lately. Plus this kid already tried to hurt you. I won't let that happen again."

"I'm sure there is a better way. But it isn't worth you getting into any trouble over me."

"Babs I care about you I don't want to see you get hurt that's all. I hate seeing you sad, and I hate it even more when I see you hurt."

"I know Dick and that is what I love about you. Let's just sit down for now. We can think of something later."

He nods and sits down at the table. He clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles are snow white.

"Dick relax." I say as I pull out a snack out of my pocket book. Suddenly the bell to end lunch rings and Dick and I go our separate ways.

The final bell rings and I walk out of class and walk over to my locker. I open it up and grab my books. I close the door and I see Dick standing there facing the lockers.

"Hey Grayson." I say as I pull my bag to my shoulder.

"Hey Babs. How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh mine was good don't worry. Wait a second Dick is that a rip in your shirt?" I ask as I touch his shoulder, "Dick I mean it your shoulder looks bad." He turns so he is facing me and I see he has a black eye. I put my hand on his cheek, "Oh my God Dick what happened to you?"

"Fine I saw Garrett…but he started it first I swear."

"Dick what did he say to you?"

"He said that I wasn't good enough for you and he started calling you crude things."

"Dick…"

"He punched me first. I didn't do anything. Then I confronted him about the phone. He just laughed and said, 'The bitch had it coming to her, she chose you over me.' Then he punched me in the face again. That's when I snapped and threw him into the lockers."

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"Yeah a teacher saw it all. They stood up for me and everything. They called Bruce and told him what happened. Let's just say we are going to have a long talk with him when we get to the mansion. Now let's get out of here before someone asks me what happened."

I nod and we run out of school.

We hop in the car and drive to the mansion. When we get there we open the door and walk in. Alfred takes one look at Dick, "Master Dick what happened?"

"Long story Alfie…really long story."

We hear a voice come from behind us, "Well aren't you both lucky we have the whole night to talk about what happened."

We both gulp and turn to see Bruce standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh…Bruce this isn't Dick's fault it's mine." I say as I take a step closer to Bruce.

"Well from what I hear," Bruce begins, "It was that punk ass kid who changed your phone around."

Dick and I both nod. Bruce looks at us and folds his arms, "So what caused this mayhem to go on today? Oh and Mrs. Tompkins gave me a call she wanted me to tell her how you were doing Barbara. She told me that you went to her office shook up and took a nap."

"Oh yeah about that." I say as I rub my arm.

"Bruce that kid had it coming." Dick says as he walks towards Bruce.

"I know he did Dick but that doesn't mean you can do that during school. I mean he had no right to call Barbara all of those things just because he is jealous."

Dick and I look at each other for a second. I raise my hand in the air, "How would you know what he called me? …Wait a second you have the school bugged don't you?"

A small smirk comes across his face.

Dick throws his hands in the air, "Really Bruce Really."

"What I wasn't going to let you go there unless it was bugged. That is a horrible school, just saying. Oh and by the way I checked the security tapes this morning when I got to Wayne Industries."

Dick and I both gulp, "Really did you see anything?" We both ask at the same time.

"Oh don't worry there was nothing on that tape. You were both out of range."

Dick and I both breathe a sigh of relief. "But…we did pick up on your voices. You two really shouldn't talk that loud."

Dick and I both turn red. _SHIT! Oh no this is so bad._

"Well anyway back to the case at hand we should figure out how to get this punk away from you guys."

Dick and I both nod, "Well I'm going to go do my homework…Dick do you want to help me?" I say as I pull my backpack back over my shoulder.

Dick nods and we both start to go up the stairs when Bruce stops us, "Wait a second."

"What?" Dick asks.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean Barbara is the tutor here."

"Oh yeah that's what I meant Bruce." I say as I start to walk up the stairs again. Bruce just shakes his head and walks away.

We walk into my room and Dick sits in the chair while I sit on my bed, "So Dick which subject do you want to start off with first?"

"Um how about math?"

"Sure." I say as I pull out my math book. "Wait a second I don't have math homework do you?"

"Oh I don't have math homework either. I have history; I always mix those two up." He says as he grabs his bag. I just laugh and put my math book back and then grab my history book.

"Ok Dick who what were the names of the two sides in the Civil War?"

"Um…um…the…north…and um the…north."

"You already said north." I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Babs can't I have a hint?"

"Fine I will give you a hint. What is opposite of north?"

"South…oh it's the north and south who fought against each other in the Civil War."

"Ok Dick which president got assassinated after the Civil War finished?"

"Ok that was Abraham Lincoln. Bet you thought you got me with that one didn't you."

"No I'm just helping you answer the questions on your sheet. And fine Mr. Smarty Pants who assassinated him?"

"What?"

"Who assassinated Abraham Lincoln?"

"That would be…fine I give up who was it?"

"It was John Wilkes Booth." 

"Well looks like history is done." I say as I put my books away and roll over on my bed.

"Yeah I know. Now we can relax." Dick says as he stretches in the chair.

Suddenly my phone rings. "Ugh who is it?" Dick says as I pull my phone out.

"Oh it's Donna." I say as I look at the number.

"Hey Donna what's up?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" A creepy voice says on the end.

"Really Donna you're going all Scream on me. That is so stupid I'm going to hang up now."

"Fine I just saw Scream 4 and wanted to crank call someone."

"Is that the only reason you called or do you have something actually important?"

"Nope nothing really. Oh wait word around the grape vine is that you and Boy Wonder are going out."

"We are not." I grumble into the phone in an evil tone.

"Whatever you say but it will happen you two are so cute together."

Dick just looks at me with his head twisted.

"Donna don't start this game it wont end well."

"Try me." She says triumphantly.

"Fine you and Wally make a cute couple."

"Never!" She screams into the phone.

"Well I'm leaving now." I say as I hang up the phone.

Dick just shakes his head at me, "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh you know…girl stuff that's all."

Suddenly Alfred opens the door, "Sorry for the intrusion but your father is here Mistress Barbara. He also wants to see you Master Richard."

"Why does he want me?" Dick says as we both stand up.

"I have no idea sir."

Dick and I just look at each other. Dick puts his arm around me and we walk out the door and head for the stairs. We walk down the stairs and see my dad standing there.

"Hi Dad." I say as I walk over and give him a hug.

"Hello Sir." Dick says as he sticks his hand out.

"What happened to your eye son?" My dad says as he shakes his hand.

"Oh stupid school fight that's all. Kid hit me first."

"Oh…well Barbara I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I would also like to apologize for the way I have been treating you Richard. I guess all the stress of the job is getting to me." Suddenly my dad's phone starts to go off. "Sorry guys but I have to go." Dick and I both nod and then my dad runs out.

Dick and I both look at each other. "That was just plain weird." I say. "I mean I love my dad but for him to go from super mean to wicked nice like that is just weird."

"Agreed. Now let's go down to the Batcave my Batwave started going off when your dad was talking to us." We both take off and run into the Batcave.

We get dressed and then go up behind Bruce who is working on the Batcomputer.

"So Bruce what's going on now?" I ask as I take my cowl off.

"Joker has just hijacked a school bus."

"Oh my God…wait a second I thought that schools got out at like 2, right now it's 9."

"I don't know I'm trying to figure that out myself. There are students on the bus." Bruce says.

I look at Dick, "Dick the football game was tonight. Wait shouldn't you be there?"

"Even though that fight wasn't my fault I got suspended for a few games."

"Ok enough we have to go and save those kids."

"Don't worry Bats Dick and I got this." I say as I put my cowl on. Dick and I look at each other.

"Wanna share a bike tonight?" I ask, "I mean we would be eco friendly."

Dick hops on his bike and I hop on behind him. After a while of pushing the bikes limits we catch up to the bus. Robin and I both jump onto the top of the bus and our bike falls to the ground and skids.

"Ok Robin how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know…but hijacking a school bus doesn't seem like Joker's style."

"I know right but we have to save these stupid kids. How about we go in through the emergency exit."

"Ok." Robin says as he walks towards the back of the bus.

"Not that one Robin, this one." I say as I point at the lid at the top of the bus.

"You know using the one you're pointing at Batgirl makes more sense."

I nod my head and then open the latch. Robin and I both hop down to see Joker and all the kids on the football team from our school.

"Well if it isn't Bratgirl and the Boy Blunder. What brings you two to these parts?"

"You do Joker and we're taking you back to Arkham." I say as I pull out a batarang.

"Yeah Joker. This is over, just let the kids go." Robin says as he pulls out a batarang.

"Oh come on you guys aren't anymore fun. What happened to when you were little?"

"Shut up Joker!" I snap.

Suddenly Joker points his gun at us.

"Joker don't do anything crazy." Robin says.

"You see Bird Boy I am crazy."

Joker pulls the trigger and Robin pushes me out of the way. I see Robin fall to the ground. "ROBIN!" I scream.

Joker starts jumping up and down, "I got him, I got him."

I lunge on Joker. I punch him continuously, "You piece of garbage! You will pay for this Joker you hear me." I pull the gun out of his hand and put it to his head.

"Come on Bratgirl you don't have the guts."

"I do have the guts. You have no idea how bad I want to but you would just enjoy that to much and it would prove that I'm not strong." I throw the gun on the ground and hand cuff Joker. I kick him in the face and that knocks him out. I yell at the bus driver, "STOP THIS DAMN BUS!"

I look back over at Robin. I run over to him and flip him over. I look for the wound. _OMG! The bullet is in his shoulder. Come on Grayson you aren't going to die on me._

"Come on Robin." I say as I lift him up. I look for an empty seat. All the seats are full and no one is moving. I look at one kid I don't like. _That's the kid that made that rude comment this morning._

"Move your punk ass!" I snap at him, "We just risked are lives to save your sorry asses. The least you could do is go sit with someone else to make room for him."

The kid looks at me in shock and gets up. I put Robin in the seat and apply pressure to the wound. Suddenly Robin says something, "I didn't know you cared so much Batgirl."

"Don't worry Robin I'm calling Batman." I put my finger to my ear piece. "Batman do you hear me… Robin's been shot. I got Joker but we have to help Robin you have to get here fast."

Suddenly Joker screams, "Oh is that Batsy tell him I said hi."

"Shut up Joker…Batman you have my coordinates come and get us."

"Batgirl?"

"Yes Robin."

"Stay with me."

"Don't worry Robin I won't leave you."

"Oh look at that. You know me and Harley love you two together. It's like you two were made for each other. You know just like Mac and Cheese or peanut butter and jelly."

I walk over to Joker and kick him in the stomach. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up." He just starts laughing manically now.

I walk back over to Robin. I start crying now. "Don't cry Batgirl. The bullet went through. Just keep pressure on it I'll be fine."

"We'll talk about this later. I don't want a bus full of tool bags to here are conversation."

Suddenly Batman comes on to the bus. "Where is he?" He says in his gravelly tone.

"Batman thank God he is over here."

Batman picks him up and brings him to the Batmobile. "Come on Batman we have to get him to Alfred so he can help him."

"I know Batgirl but you have to stay here with them."

"But Batman I have to go with him."

"Batgirl I need you here with Joker."

"Fine."

Batman takes off and I run back onto the bus.

"I'm crushed you know that. Batsy didn't even say hi to me."

"Shut up Joker and please tell me one of you was smart enough to call the cops."

Suddenly the police arrive. My dad comes walking on to the bus. "Some buddy get this piece of garbage back to Arkham." He walks over to me.

"Sorry the big man couldn't stay Robin got shot and he had to take him to get help." I start crying now.

My dad puts his hand on me, "It's ok Batgirl I'm sure he will come through. He is a good kid."

"I know Commissioner and thank you but I have to get going."

He nods and I run over to the beat up bike. I hop on it and fly back to the Batmobile.

I jump off the bike while it is still moving, "How is he?" I ask Alfred as I run over to where Robin is.

"Babs I'm fine don't worry." Dick says as he stays as he starts to get up.

I burst out into tears and run into his arms, "I don't know what I would have done if you were seriously hurt Dick."

I look at him, "You pushed me out of the way. You didn't have to do that Dick."

"I know Babs but I care about you more than you'll ever know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later now go upstairs and head to bed." He wipes my tears away, "Don't cry over me Babs. See I'm fine."

I nod. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then we both turn and kiss each other on the lips. We break are passionate kiss and then a minute later as I head for the door Bruce walks out of the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dick and I both ask.

"Long enough." He says, "I think both of you should be getting to bed."

We both turn red and I head up the stairs. I hop into bed after I get dressed in my pj's. _Oh my God I got so scared when Dick got shot. I thought I lost him. I love him so much and he doesn't even know. Does he feel the same way I mean he said 'I care about you more than you'll ever know'? We kissed though that's all that matters. This will be a night I will never forget. Shit how are we supposed to explain a gun shot wound at school? _I fall asleep shaking my head.

**Well I updated it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think and do the usual. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's me and I'm back with a new update. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while my stupid laptop got another virus. So I'm writing this right now on my slow house computer. Thanks to everyone who commented on this story so far. Oh and 10jwgirl thank you so much. Oh and yeah they end up together at the end of the show D: I don't like Starfire. But anyway on to the story.**

"_Babs…Babs."_

"_Dick? Dick where are you?"_

"_Babs where are you?"_

"_Dick I'm right here."_

"_Where I can't see?"_

_I look over and see Dick sitting on the ground curled up in a ball. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dick I'm right here."_

_He looks up at me. His eyes are wide, "Babs where are we?"_

"_I don't know." I look down and see red on Dick's chest. "Dick oh my God are you bleeding?" I put my hand on his chest. "Dick this wound is bad we have to get you out of here. Better yet we have to find out where we are first. Dick let me put pressure on the wound."_

_Dick's head just looks up for a second, "Babs I love you."_

"_I love you to Dick. You're going to make it out of here alive do you hear me? I won't let anything happen to you Grayson."_

_He doesn't move, he doesn't say anything. "Dick are you ok…answer me damn it are you ok!" I snap._

_He still doesn't answer me, "Grayson this isn't funny." I break out into tears now. "Damn it Dick who did this to you?" I yell. _

_Suddenly tons of people pop up in the room. Bruce is the first to speak, "This is your entire fault Barbara. If you helped him get out of here he would still be alive."_

_I start shaking my head and more tears pour out, "I tried my hardest Bruce I swear."_

_Suddenly Wally and Donna speak, "See that you took him for granted. He loved you and you go and let him die. What kind of love is that?"_

"_Guys I swear I tried my hardest. I love him so much so don't try to say I let him die. I will not stand for that!" I snap._

_Suddenly the person I hate shows up. Garrett walks over to me and walks behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to play with my hair, "Hey Red." He whispers into my ear._

"_Get away from me!" I yell as I walk away. _

"_That isn't very nice. After all I went through to get Grayson off the face of the planet."_

"_You piece of garbage!" I scream as I lunge on top of him. "You took the person I love away from me. I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I snap. Suddenly I pull out a batarang and right as I'm about to stab him in the heart I hear Dick's voice, "Babs wake up."_

Suddenly I jolt up sweating and screaming. I look around and see that I'm in my bedroom. _It was just a dream Barbara. It was just a dream. One of the worst dreams I have ever had in my life. _I look at the clock and it says that it is 5:30 AM. I look down at my blankets and see that I have claw marks in them. _Guess that dream really got to me._

I get up and head for the bathroom. I hop in the shower and wash my hair. When I'm all done I get out of the shower and get dressed in my skinny jeans and my black t-shirt that says, "This is what AWESOME looks like," on it. I blow dry my hair and then comb through it. When I'm done with that I put it up into two pig tails. _Oh my God today is Friday yes. _I walk down the stairs and skip happily to the kitchen. I open the door and see Dick and Bruce sitting there.

"Hey guys." I say in a chipper tone as I grab a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Barbara we need to talk." Bruce says when I sit down.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I start to eat.

"You know what we are talking about." Dick says as he grabs my hand.

"Oh Dick I almost forgot how is your shoulder?"

"It's good now stop trying to get away from what we are going to ask you."

"What are you going to ask me?" I say as I take another bite of my cereal.

Bruce and Dick look at me. Bruce speaks, "We heard you screaming this morning."

"Oh…" I say as I look down. _Oh my God I can't believe my dream got to me that bad I was screaming like that. That dream felt so real to me I guess maybe that's why I was yelling. _

Bruce looks at me again, "So we are concerned because you have been like this for a while. Ever since that kid in the ally. What's happening in these dreams Barbara?"

Dick looks at me with pain in his eyes, "Babs please we want to help you out. It is killing me seeing you in this much pain."

I look down and begin to speak in defeat, "Last nights dream was the worst one I have had. I guess I was even more spooked because you got shot in front of me last night Dick."

"What happened in the dream Barbara?" Bruce asks.

"Well…Dick called out for me he said he couldn't find me when I was calling back. Then I found him on the ground in a ball and he was all wide eyed," They both nod at me and I continue, "Then we didn't know where we were. Then I saw that Dick had blood all over his chest and he had a bad wound there," They both nod again. _They are acting like this type of thing is so damn normal. _I burst out into tears now, "I tried to help Dick but…but he died. Then you showed up and said that it was my entire fault and that if I had gotten him out of there sooner he would have lived. Then I saw Donna and Wally and they said that if I really cared about him I wouldn't have let Dick die. Then Garrett came out and said that he had Dick killed."

I put my hands in my face and wipe away my tears. Dick gets up and puts his arms around me while I'm still sitting down, "Don't worry Babs. I'm here ok nothing is going to happen to me."

I nod my head and then Bruce speaks, "Well that is a nightmare. In all of these dreams does Dick always get hurt because of this Garrett kid?"

I can't even speak so I nod my head. Bruce nod and then says, "I have to go to work."

Dick and I nod and then Bruce leaves the room.

Dick grabs the chair next to me and sits down, "Barbara look at me." I still have my hands cupping my face. "I'm not even joking Babs look at me."

I move my hands, "What?" I say as I try to put my hands back up but he grabs them.

"I know this thing has you totally freaked ok. I know that because you like hardly ever cry. You have had a difficult time lately and most of it is because of me."

"Dick don't say that. None of this is your fault please understand that. I didn't tell Bruce the end of my dream."

"Babs what happened at the end?"

"I tackled him to the ground and then almost stabbed him in the chest with a batarang. It was your voice that stopped me."

Dick gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry Babs I'm always going to be here for you."

I nod, "Hey Dick we have to get going we have school in like 30 minutes."

He just shakes his head and laughs, "Wow Babs you sure do like school."

"What can I say it is something to keep me occupied?"

We both grab our bags and head for the car. As we drive to school Dick looks at me, "Hey Babs I figured out what we could do for our first date."

"Really now Dick and what is that?"

"Well there is a big party at the Watchtower tonight. You know because Halloween is today."

_Damn I forgot all about that. Wait Dick wants to actually go on this date. YAY!_

He begins again, "So yeah Babs we would have to dress up. We don't have to go if you don't want to though I mean Bruce is even going."

"Ok Hunk Wonder it sounds like fun but…how am I supposed to get a costume. I completely forgot about Halloween."

"Oh I got that covered lets just say Bruce has connections and I can get you any costume you want by the time we get back from school."

"Really?"

"Yup just tell me what you want to be."

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

He nods his head, "Fine I want to be Dorothy for Halloween."

"Wait like Wizard of Oz Dorothy?"

"Yes, but I guess you are going to have to get me a wig to. So what are you going to be?"

"I don't want to go as some corny person like a pirate or something so I think I am going to be a pimp."

"A pimp!"

"Oh come on we are dressing oppositely I mean if you are going to wear something that is a dress I have to be something opposite. Now when we get out of the car I have to call and make the arrangements for our costumes ok. Oh and don't worry you will get your wig."

"Ok Dick that sounds good to me."

The car stops and I look and see that we are at school. Dick and I get out of the car and then he pulls out his phone. "Why hello…yes this is Richard Grayson I have the costumes that I need." He looks at me and waves for me to go on without him. I nod and head for my locker. _I wonder why Dick wanted me to go on without him._ I open up my locker and pull out my books. Suddenly I hear a voice come from behind me.

"Hey girlfriend so how are you and Richard Grayson doing?"

"Jessica for the last time I am not 'technically' going out with him."

She turns me around so I'm facing her, "Wait does that 'technically' mean that you are going on a date with him."

"Kinda…yeah I guess so."

She starts jumping up and down like crazy, "OMG OMG OMG this is going to be all over the school."

I put my hand over her mouth, "Listen to me carefully. No one and I repeat no one can know about this do you understand me?"

She nods her head and I uncover her mouth, "But why not?" She asks, confused.

"Lets just say that there are people at this school that I don't particularly like and I don't want them knowing about me and Dick."

"Wait are you talking about that creepy kid that smells you in first block?"

"There is a creepy kid that smells me in first block?"

"Yeah that new kid that sits behind you."

_Ok I knew that Garrett was a creep but I didn't think it was that bad. I mean smelling my hair really. Officially a 20 on a creeper that ranges from 1 to 10._

"Yeah I have had a bad history with that kid and he is the main reason I don't want anyone knowing ok."

"Ok I won't tell anyone."

"Good now let's go to first block Jess before someone I don't like comes near me." Suddenly I feel someone put there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" He says in a some what husky voice. I hear Jessica start to giggle. _It obviously has to be Grayson._

"Let me guess. Is this a person who is handsome, muscular, tall, has beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous black hair?"

"Right, right, right, and right."

The hands go of my eyes and I turn around. "So are our plans taken care of?" I ask as I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Why yes they are now get going to class before you're late. I don't feel like getting you into anymore trouble."

I nod and start to walk to class with Jessica. She still keeps giggling like crazy. "Jessica knock it off." I say as I slap her arm playfully.

"You guys are so cute together. It is like you two were made for each other. Wait a second what did he mean by not getting you into anymore trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh let me guess did someone walk in on you two kissing or doing something else."

"What?"

"Come on you know what I mean."

"Jessica just shut up. We haven't done that you nasty little girl you." _I mean I don't exactly have to tell her that we have been walked in on when we were kissing._

"Come on I want the juicy details. Have you two kissed yet?"

"Oh my God I really don't want to talk about this right now."

She looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "."

"Fine…yes." I say in a low whisper.

"OMG really?"

"No I'm lying to you." I say in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh well anything else. Wink wink whistle whistle."

"I already told you know. My God what is it with you? Besides I won't be doing that for a while."

"Fine I forgot you're the little virgin girl."

"Thanks Jess love you to."

"I'm sorry we will continue this later. We're just arrived at our destination and I'm sure you don't want anyone hearing."

When I walk into class I see tool bag sitting there. _OMG please let this kid leave me alone today._ I sit down. "Hey Red." I hear from behind me. I flick him off and just ignore him.

"Ouch you know that wasn't very nice."

"Well you aren't very nice now don't talk to me ok."

He doesn't say anything back to me. _Good I think that this dumb ass finally got the message. _

The rest of the day goes by so slow. Finally the last bell rings and I go to Dick's locker since I don't have homework for the weekend. I get there and see him putting his stuff in his locker.

"What you up to good looking?" I say as I lean against the locker next to his.

"Oh nothing much gorgeous. You know just putting my books away so we can leave. I have no homework this weekend."

"Neither do I. This means we can get ready for the party when we get to the mansion."

"Sounds good to me Babs lets get going." He says as he closes his locker. He puts his arm around me and we head for the car. When we get there we see people standing in a circle chanting fight.

"Dick we should go break that fight up."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

We push our way through the crowd and see that Garrett on the ground with a blood nose and Jessica standing over him, "Yeah kid back up. That's a warning for the next time you try to grab my ass or mess with my friend Barb over there you hear me?"

Kids start laughing. Dick and I grab Jessica and get her out of there.

Dick looks at her, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"The kid grabbed my ass. It was self defense; I mean that is sexual harassment."

"Dick she is right. You know how he is." I look at Jessica, "Jess just get the hell out of here. Most of the kids here don't like him. Now get out of here before the cops and the principle come." She nods and then runs off towards her house.

Dick and I just look at each other and then hop in the car.

"I can't believe he tried to put the moves on Jessica." I say as I shake my head, "This kid is a total douche bag."

"Yeah I know what you mean Babs. Let's just forget about this we need to think about how much fun we are going to have tonight."

"Yeah Dick you're right. So what is Bruce going as?"

"Well I thought about it and Bruce is already going as a pimp so I changed mine."

"Really he is going as himself."

"Wow Babs that nice." He says as he starts to laugh.

"Well anyway who did you change your costume to?"

"Oh no it is a surprise."

"Why won't you tell me?" I say as I put on my puppy dog face.

"Babs that won't work on me."

"Oh come on please."

"No it is a surprise."

"Are there awards for the best costume?"

"Yeah and then there is one contest for couples too."

"Really well I guess we can't enter that one because I don't know if you are going to match me. Well guess everyone is going to know that we are kinda going out now." I say as I turn and look out the window.

"Yeah Babs I guess you're right. Oh well you are the prettiest and nicest girl ever so I don't care what they say."

I start to blush now, "Really Dick."

The car stops and he looks at me. "Yes now let's go get ready." He kisses me on the forehead and we go into the house.

"Babs your outfit is on your bed."

"How do you know that?"

"I told Alfred to put it there for you."

"Ok thanks Dick." I say as I run up the stairs. _I can't wait for tonight. I mean yeah I have to wear a dress type thing but oh well. OMG Donna is never going to let me live this down. Wizard of Oz is one of my favorite movies._

I open the door and run over to my costume. I pull the costume out of the bag and put it on. When it's on I look at myself in the mirror. _I look awesome the blue strips look nice. I mean the costume looks good on me, not to sound conceded or anything. Now all I have to do is put my hair in the wig, put my socks on, and then the ruby slippers._

I pin my hair up in a bun and put my wig on. I make sure that it stays on my head nice and good so when I dance it doesn't fall off. Then I go back to the costume bag and pull out light blue ankle socks and slip them onto my feet. Now I open up the shoe box that is on the bed. I look in and see the prettiest ruby slippers ever. _These are gorgeous. Grayson is really spoiling me. I really want to know who he dressed up as._ I get off the bed and walk over to my mirror.

I look into it and examine myself in complete costume. _I look awesome._ I just do a little touch up and walk out the door. I see Alfred standing there.

"Hey Alf have you seen Dick and Bruce?"

"Hello Mistress Barbara you look very nice. Master Dick and Master Bruce are in the cave. They are all ready for tonight's festivities."

"Thanks Alf." I say as I walk over to the entrance of the cave. He nods and then disappears up the stairs.

I walk into the cave. When I see Dick's costume I start to get a big grin. _Oh he matched his outfit with mine so we could enter the competition together. How sweet._ I walk up behind them.

"Dick you didn't have to do that." I say as I tap his shoulder.

He turns around I examine his scarecrow outfit. "What can I say Babs he was my favorite character in that movie. Wow Babs you look really nice."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Now we can enter the couples competition together."

"I know."

I look over at Bruce and keel over laughing. He has a black pimp hat, a black pimp suit, nice black shoes, and to top it all of a pimp cane.

"Wow Bruce. Let me guess you are going as a pimp. I bet you Wonder Woman will love that."

"Wow that's nice. Let's just get going." He says as he hops in the jet.

Dick and I laugh and then get into the jet.

When we get to the watchtower Dick helps me out of the jet.

"I know you're a clutz Babs and I don't want you hurting yourself getting out of the batjet before the party."

"Wow that's really nice Grayson." I say as I grab his hands and hop on the floor.

Bruce gets his cane ready and we all head for the door. We open the door and see everyone there. We walk over to the contest entry station. Clark and Diana are sitting there taking down peoples names. Dick and I keel over laughing at Clark's outfit. He is dressed up as the Dark Knight.

"Hey Bruce what's up?" He says, "Oh I like your outfit you're a pimp right."

"Yes and you really couldn't think of something else?"

"What I wanted to go as my friend."

Diana is dressed up as Merlyn Monroe. Bruce winks at her and she smiles and winks back.

Clark looks at us, "Oh let me guess you two are entering the couple's competition. Wait a second who are you two."

I just look at him, "Clark it's us. You know Barbara and Dick."

"Oh you two look so different. Nice costumes by the way."

"Thanks."

Suddenly Diana looks at us, "Oh Donna is looking for you guys."

"Thanks." Dick says and we walk away.

"I want to avoid Donna and Wally at all costs tonight."

"Why?" Dick asks as he twists his head.

"Well I told her that we weren't going out and I don't want her to say ha ha ha I told you so. Wally and her said that we would end up together."

"Well looks like they were right." He says as he pulls me closer to him and kisses me on the forehead.

Suddenly I hear two voices in unison come from behind us, "I knew it."

Dick and I turn around to see Wally and Donna with their arms crossed and tapping their feet.

_Oh great._

**Well I wanted to update my story. Yeah I know Halloween is like a long time away but I miss it already. I want an excuse to run around dressed up like Batgirl. But anyway. Do the usual. Thanks for reading. Oh and another thing on youtube my account name is eschwegsable. This person commented on my Batgirl and Robin Girlfriend video and said that robstar was better than Batgirl and Robin.**

**So I wrote a comment back that said not to watch a video that says batgirl and robin on it. So I want to see how many people I can get to vote up that status. But anyway thanks again for reading and go check out my videos some time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter. I want summer to come so fast. Well anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous as you know.**

"Hey guys." Dick and I say at the same time.

"Um excuse me little miss but what happened to 'Oh Dick and I aren't going out.'" Donna says as she cracks her knuckles.

"Oh were not 'technically' going out." I say as Dick puts his arm on my shoulder.

Wally walks up to him, "Dick what the hell. I'm one of your best friends and you don't even tell me you asked her out on a date."

"It was a dare."

"She dared you to ask her out?" He says throwing his hands in the air. He looks at me.

"No that's not how it happened." I say as I take a step forward.

"I'm so mad at you Babs you didn't tell me. I mean I'm your only girl friend and you didn't tell me you were going out with Dick."

"Come on guys it's not like we were hiding a horrible secret. Besides this is our first date so…" I say as I start to rub my arm.

"Oh well fine I guess I forgive you." Donna says. Then she runs up and hugs me, "OMG though I was right. You two are so cute together."

"Wait who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Dick says as he looks at Wally.

"Oh we don't know who these people are. It is actually a funny story we went to the costume store near the Hall of Justice. The costumes bags said Marvel. I don't know I guess my dude is some wannabe devil and Donna's costume is like some ninja chick. I don't know I guess they are a couple."

"Wait!" I scream, "If they are a couple and you are wearing their costumes that means that…are you two entering the couples contest?"

They both look down and rub there feet into the floor.

Dick looks up, "Wait but you gave us a hard time didn't Babs say that you two would be a cu-."

I kiss him on the cheek. "Just drop it." I say sweetly into his ear.

I punch Donna playfully, "Fine you win this round. Now if you excuse me we are going to go dance to some music."

They both nod. Dick and I start to walk away. I look back and see Donna and Wally making kissy faces at us and laughing. I just shake my head and laugh.

"What are you laughing at Babs?" Dick asks as he puts his arms around my waist and we start to dance.

I put my arms around his neck, "Oh it's nothing Donna and Wally are just acting like morons as usual."

"Oh ok Babs."

I put my head against his chest, "Dick how are you doing in school?"

"Come on why do you want to talk about that?"

"Just to get a conversation going. You know Jessica is so happy that we are going on a date. She was like OMG you two were like made for each other but then I told her not to go telling people. I don't feel like being Gotham's new IT couple."

He just laughs and kisses me softly, "I don't blame you. Having that much attention put on you is killer. Plus I don't feel like having your dad kill me so we can just keep this quiet. God Babs I love you."

"I love you to Dick. At least we get to have a relaxing night. Oh look they are going to announce the winners of the contests." I say as I point at the stage where Clark and Diana are standing.

Clark walks up to the microphone, "We want to thank all of you for coming. First we will announce the winners for the singles competition. Third place goes to Wonder Woman for her Merlyn Monroe costume. Second place goes to one of my best friends Batman for his pimp costume."

Bruce and Diana wave and take their trophies. I look at Dick, "If Bruce didn't get first for the awesome outfit someone must have been really good."

Clark speaks again, "Ok so our first place winner defiantly deserves this. The winner is Flash with his Little Bo Peep costume." Barry walks up the steps and takes a bow. _OMG that is hysterical. Yeah he defiantly deserves to win._ I look over and see Dick laughing to. Then I look at Wally who is just shaking his head.

Barry takes his award and walks off stage. "Well that was fun. Now it is time for the couple's competition." Diana says as she walks onto the stage. I grab Dick's arm, "If we don't win oh well. At least we are having a lot of fun."

"Agreed. If we win you kiss me, but if we loose I kiss you."

I give him a peck on the cheek, "Ok Hunk Wonder it sounds like a great deal to me."

"Ok so one of our second place winners is very close to my heart, our third place winners are Kid Flash and Wonder Girl for there uh…am I getting this right Daredevil and Electra outfits." We all clap for them as they go and take their award. "Ok so it is time for our first place winners."

I look at Dick and grab his arm; he gives me a huge grin. Diana speaks again, "Ok so our winners are Batgirl and Robin for their Dorothy and Scarecrow outfits. You two look so cute together."

I start jumping up and down. Dick picks me up in his arms and takes me up the stage. I start to laugh. Everyone starts clapping and I even heard a person whistle. When we get on the stage he puts me down. We both take our award and then run off the stage. We run to the Batjet and put our award away. We put the trophy in the front and Dick takes his hat off.

"Dick I can't believe we won!" I say as I sit in the seat of the jet for a second. I lean down and kiss him on the lips. Then he kisses me on the cheek lightly again and again. Then he whispers into my ear, "Babs I'll love you forever and ever. I'll never leave you."

I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I know Dick I know. I'll love you forever to."

Dick hops into the seat next to me and kisses me again. He pulls me so I am sitting on his lap. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses me a little harder. I put my fingers into his hair. We pull apart and take a breath. _OMG that was amazing I have to do that again with him_. I kiss him again and then we pull away.

"I think we should be getting back to the party." He says as he puts his hat back on.

"Yeah I think you're right about that." Suddenly the Batwave goes off.

Right as we get out of the jet Bruce comes running in, "We're leaving now!"

"My Batwave just went off what's the matter?" I say as I hop back into the jet with Dick.

"I don't know. We have to get to the cave ASAP!"

We don't even have time to buckle. Bruce just takes off and within a few minutes we are back at the cave. We get out and change into our costumes. _What the hell is going on a freakin' Friday night?_ I finish and run to the Batcomputer to see Batman and Robin there looking at the screen.

"What's going on?" I say as I look at the screen.

"Harley Quinn broke Joker out of Arkham now they have the mayor hostage and they are holding him ransom."

"Holy crazy monkeys Batman! What are we going to do?" Robin says.

"After the last encounter you two had with him I think you should stay out of this one."

"But Batman that's not fair!" I snap.

"I said you're not going and that's final." He says as he slams his hands on the desk, "I just can't let anything happen to you two."

"Batman we can handle ourselves." Robin says as he walks next to me.

"I said no and it is final!" He growls.

Dick and I both shrug and change into our civvies. When we walk out Batman is gone with the Batmobile.

"Dick I can't believe he isn't letting us go!" I snap as I walk over to him.

"He just doesn't want us getting hurt." He says as he walks over to me. He lifts up and puts me over his shoulder, "Come on Babs I'll bring you to your room."

I start to bang on his back playfully, "Put me down Grayson or you'll be sorry."

"Oh will I? I'd like to see you try Babs."

We get to my room and he opens the door and puts me down. He whispers on my lips, "Goodnight Babs." Then he gives me a small peck on the lips. I put my hands around the back of his neck and pull him in my room. I kick the door closed and we walk over to my couch. I fall on the couch and then Dick kisses me more and more. I put my fingers into his hair like I did before. He rubs his hands up and down my back. We pull apart. "Well that was some goodnight kiss!" I say as we both get up.

Dick laughs and then says, "Yeah you're telling me. I love you Babs I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you to Dick I'll see you in the morning."

We both give each other a quick peck and then I close the door. I change into my pjs and hop on my bed and pull the blankets up. _That was a lot of fun. I love Dick so much. I never would have though he was a good kisser the first time I met him. I mean thinking back to him in his pixie boots and such makes me laugh. I remember we were so jealous of each other. Look at us now, we are the cutest couple and we are actually in love. Well off to sleep._

_I look down and I have a beautiful white dress on and a white veil over my face. I look up and see my dad smiling. He takes my arm and leads me towards the door._

_I can't believe it I'm marrying Grayson. This is the best day of my life. Wait why am I marrying Grayson? Suddenly the doors open and I see Donna standing there in a beautiful_ _wine colored maid of honor dress. Then I turn and see Dick standing there with Wally. _

_My dad walks me down the isle and then when we reach Dick he doesn't let go. "Daddy let go I'm a big girl I can handle this." I see a tear escape his eye and then he goes and sits next to Bruce who is…smiling._

_I look at Dick and then he smiles and we hold hands. After the priest talks he asks if there are any objections. Dick and I both look around and see some one stand up, "I object!" The person announces. We both turn to see Garrett standing there._

"_How did he even get in here?" I scream._

_Dick puts his arms around me, "You aren't invited get out of here."_

"_No I object to these two getting married." Garrett yells as he walks out of his seat. _

_Suddenly Bruce stands up, "I think it is time for you to leave." He says calmly._

"_Excuse me old man I wasn't talking to you."_

_Bruce nods and grabs him by his collar, "Let's go outside and have a little chat about being ignorant to your elders and trying to ruin people's weddings. Proceed with this happiness while I take care of something." _

_Dick and I burst out laughing. "Excuse me sir but where were we?"I say as I look back at Dick._

"_You may now kiss the bride." The priest says._

_Dick looks at me and then raises my veil. We give each other a small kiss. He gives me a piggy back ride out of the church and we hop in the limo._

"_Finally we'll be together forever." I say as I kiss his cheek._

"_Together forever." Dick says as he kisses my neck which makes me giggle. _

I wake up to my alarm. _It was all a dream Barbara it was all a dream. One damn good dream! I hope that one becomes real._

I hop in the shower and get dressed. _Oh it's Friday what am I going to do with Dick today?_

I run out of my room and knock on Dick's bedroom door. He opens the door and I walk in. _OMG he is only in his boxers. God he has a gorgeous body I mean look at that six pack. Focus Babs focus. But wait he is my boyfriend right I can look._

"How did you sleep last night?" I say as I sit on the bed.

"Oh I slept well how about you."

"Oh I had a great sleep. Well it's Saturday what do you want to do today?"

"Oh I don't know. How about we stay here and watch movies in the home theater?"

"That sounds good to me as long as we don't put in some sappy romance."

"Sounds good to me Babs."

He talks out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He throws his clothes on and then we head for the theater.

We put the movie Never Back Down in and then I fall asleep leaning against him.

**How'd you like it? Just figured I would update it because it has been a long time since I have well thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I forgot about this story. I'm so stupid. Thank you Mrs. Jessica Grayson for reminding me. I like thought I finished it then I read it and was like "Wow I really need to finish this story" *Slams head on desk* I also want to the TheNextBatgirl for her awesome comment. Well anyway this chapter is for you two. Oh I forgot to mention I'm also working on a new story that is a sequel to my Good Old Gotham story. I also watched **_**Batman & Robin**_** last night. I forgot how stupid it was…two hours of my life I can never get back thanks to George Clooney. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or DC or anything famous.**

I wake up just as the credits start playing. I look up and see Dick sleeping to. I got to reach for the remote but he grabs it. "You really thought that I was sleeping?" He says as he stretches his arms.

I laugh and sit up and also stretch, "You looked so peaceful…hey let's watch TMZ."

"Why do you want to do that?" He asks as he changes the TV to HDM1.

"Because I think it's funny when you see what goes on with celebrities. I mean really you find out that they are dating someone that you never would have thought or that some couple broke up. Oh or that they spent ridiculous amounts of money on useless things."

"Ok whatever." He says as he pulls me back so I'm leaning against him.

We watch and it shows Justin Bieber and Selina Gomez. _I really don't like them together. I'm not a big fan of Justin Bieber._ Right as Dick goes to shut the TV off he puts the remote down because something catches our eyes. _OMG is that a picture of me and Dick at the mall?_

We both look at each other, "What the hell?" Dick says.

"I have no idea." I say as I look at the TV.

Now the host speaks, "Stay tuned to see what's going on with the latest love birds in Gotham." It goes to a commercial and we both look at each other.

"Um I know I didn't do that…and you didn't do that…so who the hell could have done it?" I say as I get up.

"I have no friggin clue. Like really how did they get the pictures from that day at the mall?"

"So much for us keeping this relationship on the down low. Who could have done this though? I don't understand it."

Suddenly it goes back to the show and we both sit down. "Ok guys so I know what you're thinking. Oh who is Gotham's new IT couple? Actually if you're think Bruce Wayne and someone else you are completely wrong. This person is related to him though. Looks like little Dick Grayson found himself a girlfriend." Then it goes to a picture of us at the charity event that Bruce had. Dick and I both look at each other as more pictures start popping up. "Who is this cute little red head you ask. Well it turns out that she is Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon. These two go to the same school together and she is his tutor…I wonder what she is tutoring him?" He says smugly. "Come on you can't deny that you are thinking that."

Dick and I just look at each other and then back at the TV. "So anyway I heard a rumor going around that he popped the question and she said yes…but my sources are not really liable. Anyone want to call in and talk about this?"

I turn and look at Dick, "Give me the phone." I say.

"Oh come on Babs let's just shut this stupid show off and ignore them."

"I can't ignore them. Do you know how much hell we are going to go through now? Whoever it was that leaked this to the press is so dead."

He just laughs and kisses me on the lips, "God Babs I love you." He hands the phone to me and I dial the number on the screen.

"Hello this is TMZ what's your opinion on Dick and Barbara?"

"You want to know my opinion I think you really need to stop prying into people's personal lives."

"Oh let me guess this is Barbara Gordon. So tell me doll did you two set a date yet?"

"We are not getting married ok. Let me just say this so people all over the world know. Richard Grayson and I are not getting married. Get out of our personal lives and find another story."

"Oh you have attitude. So what do you tutor him in? Does it relate to polls or little catholic school girl outfit?"

Dick just looks at me and grabs the phone before I can even say anything. "Excuse me sir but I believe you just picked the wrong person to mess with. We are not getting married and she isn't my sex tutor thank you very much now good bye." Dick hangs up the phone and sighs, "Wow that dude is a total asshole."

I reach for the remote and shut the TV off. Dick and I look at each other and start to kiss. I lay down and he starts kissing me more and more. "God Babs I can't believe that they thought you were my sex tutor. What idiots."

"I know right." I say as I kiss him back. "I mean I don't want to do that for a long time."

Dick starts kissing my neck, "Yeah I know." Suddenly our phones ring. "Really oh God this is going to suck. We have all these people to deal with now. Are you getting married? Richard you didn't ask for my daughter's hand in marriage." I say as I look at my phone I answer it, "Hello Jess….calm down Dick and I aren't getting married…I'M NOT HIS SEX TUTOR MY GOD!...ok bye"

I hang up the phone and I look over and see Dick standing there talking on the phone, "Oh my God Wally shut up. You aren't going to be the best man because there is no wedding…Wally I would have told you if I was getting married ok." He hangs up the phone and looks at me.

Suddenly Bruce walks into the room, "Explain to me why there are reporters outside of my house asking my opinion on _your _marriage."

"We aren't getting married. Someone just said that on TV and everyone believed it even though I called and said that it is fake. I'll handle this." I say as I walk out of the room. Dick stops me and grabs my hand and we keep walking.

The reporters all start hounding us, "Ok let me get this through everyone's minds. WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! We are happily going out but nothing close to marriage."

"But they said on the TV." A reporter says from the middle of the croud.

Dick steps in front of me, "What they said on the TV is wrong now please leave us alone. Thank you very much and sorry for wasting your time."

We turn and walk into the kitchen. "Thank God that is settled." I say as I grab a drink from the fridge. I hop up on the counter and Dick grabs my hands.

"God Babs we are way too young to get married." He says as he lets go of my hands.

"I know right. We aren't even out of high school yet and everyone thinks we are getting married. God Jessica is so dumb. She was all excited…she honestly thought that we were getting married."

Dick puts his hands around my waist and right as our lips are about to meet Alfred opens the door, "Oh pardon me."

"No Alfie I'm sorry." Dick says.

I hop off the counter, "Yeah Alf our bad. Is there something you needed in here?" I ask.

"No I just came to ask you if you knew who started this obscured rumor. The phone won't stop ringing." He says as he starts to head for the door.

"We have no clue Alfred." I say. He nods and then he leaves. "So what do you want to do now?" I ask as I walk towards the door.

"How about we go work out in the gym?"

"Sounds good to me." I say as I head for the stairs. "Let's go change and meet up in the gym."

"Ok." He says as we walk up the stairs. I walk into my room and change into work out shorts and a tank top. I walk down to the gym and open the door quietly. I see Dick working on the rings. _God he is so hot. I mean he is so strong to. I can't believe people thought that we are getting married. People suck. _Dick lets go and walks over to me, "How about some music there babe."

"Sounds good to me…put on some Skillet…oh play Monster by them."

He laughs and walks over to the iPod dock and plays the song. I start to stretch while he does pull ups. When I finish I start doing my gymnastics. I stop and look over and see Dick staring at me, "You know you are really good at this." He says.

I walk over to him, "Yeah I know. How about we spar I mean we should have some fun while we work out."

"Sure let's do this." He says as he gets into his battle stance.

Suddenly the door opens right as we go for each other and Bruce is standing there. "We have to go out on patrol." He says.

"It's already time for that?" I ask as I roll my shoulders.

"Yes it is time for that." He says as he gestures for us to come with him.

We get down to the cave and change into our suits. We walk out and see Batman and the Batcomputer typing in numbers like crazy. "I found two locations where Two-Face could be hiding out. We are going to go after him."

"Ok." Dick and I say in unison.

Robin and I hop on the bikes while Batman takes the Batmobile. We leave the cave and then we fly after Batman. When we get to one of the hide outs we park the vehicles and look around. Batman speaks, "Ok you two go in through the window over there and I will go check out the other building."

Robin and I nod and we head for the window, "Ok Batgirl we have to be really quiet now." Robin says in a whisper.

I nod my head and Robin goes through the window first. I start to go in the window and he helps me the rest of the way. He picks me up and places me lightly on the floor. We look over and see Two-Face, Joker, and Harley sitting there.

Two-Face speaks first, "So what's the plan? I mean we need to stop Batman."

"I know…he keeps putting me in that stupid asylum but I have my Pumpkin over here to help me out." Joker says as he pinches Harley's cheek.

"Thanks Mr. J." Harley says as Robin and I walk behind some boxes to get a better look. Our shoes make a little noise and Two-Face gets up. "Who the hell is that?" He asks as he walks near us.

Robin covers my mouth with his hand so I don't let out a noise. Two-Face turns and sees us. "Well look at that the kids decided to drop in on us." He lifts his gun and I get up and kick it away from him. Then Joker and Harley come skipping over.

"Oh Bratgirl and Bird Boy decided to come and say hello." Joker says as he walks over to us. "So what are we going to do with you?"

Robin and I look at each other and then we get hit with something heavy and black out.

I wake up and I'm in a cage with Robin and it is hanging in the air. I look at Robin and shrug him a little bit, "Where are we?" He asks softly.

"We were knocked out. We are in a cage hanging above the ground." I say as I sit next to him.

He puts his arms around me, "God Batgirl I messed up. I suck…I put you in so much danger. I'm the world's greatest screw up. I'm so stupid! I care about you and I put you in trouble." He says as he shakes his head.

_Oh my God he feels horrible. I want to make him feel better. I know me singing always makes him feel better. What's a song that would fit this situation? I've got it._

I look up at him and put my hands on his cheeks. I look into his eyes and sing,

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than f**kin perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're f**kin perfect to me_

I look at him and he is just looking at me. It seems like he has relaxed a little bit now.

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of _

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Ohh Ohhhhhh_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than f**kin perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're f**kin perfect to me_

We look into each others eyes and then we kiss. We pull apart, "Robin I mean what I sang you are perfect to me. Thank you P!nk for righting a song that fits this moment very well."

"God Batgirl I love you."

Suddenly we hear the villains. Harley is the first to speak, "Aw Mr. J isn't so sweet. I mean he was sad and she sang to him. Aw that song is so cute."

"Yeah Harley I guess you are kinda right. Hey Bratgirl you have a pretty nice voice. Can you sing me a song?" He says as he starts laughing.

"No I can't. No song fits you that I can think of."

"Wow I'm crushed. Drop them Harley."

"Coming right Puddin'." She says as she walks over to the lever.

Robin and I grab onto each other and then the cage drops. Two-Face and the others look at us.

Two-Face looks at me, "I miss someone who can sing to me. God I miss Rachel so much." He says. **(A/N: I also watched The Dark Knight this weekend so I figured I would use Rachel for Two-Face's ex love.)**

"Aw come on Harvey old boy let's kill the kids." Joker says as he looks at us.

_Rachel? Who the hell is Rachel?_ I give Robin a look and he shrugs.

"Tell you what Bratgirl. You and Bird Boy can sing one last song together before I flip my coin on both of you. How does that sound? Oh and that wasn't a question…you two have to sing now or you just die now. It is that simple."

Robin and I look at each other, "I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you." He whispers back.

_Ok I'm about to die with the man I love and I need to sing to him. WTF I have villains. I have to think of a duet that Robin knows._ _I've got it!_ I look at Dick and whisper the song title. He nods and then he starts.

**(A/N: Dick's singing will be bold and Babs will be in italics. When they sing together it will be both.)**

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

**You know, this could be something**

'**Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away **

**And now I'm left with nothing**

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember every look upon your face_

**The way you roll your eyes, they way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's ok_

_I'm finally now believing_

_**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought, hey**

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**_

'_**Cause, baby, two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I figured out when all that's said and done**_

_**Two is better than one, two is better than one**_

We both look at each other and blow each other a kiss. We look up and see Joker with his hand over his heart, Harley is bawling her eyes out, and then Two-Face has a sad expression on. He looks down.

Harley is the first to speak, "That was so beautiful." She starts crying her eyes out even more.

Joker starts laughing, "Wow you guys should start a band. You could sing and fight crime all at the same time. Hell you guys could even make a Batman Musical."

Two-Face just looks down at his coin and starts to rub it, "God Rachel I miss you so much…Well it looks like it is time to flip the coin."

Suddenly Batman steps out of the shadows, "The hell you are. Let them go."

"No Batman." Two-Face says.

"Oh, oh hi Batsy how have you been? You know this little team you have here is in deep deep puppy dog love. I find it really funny. They can sing really good man."

Batman walks up and punches Joker in the face and he falls to the ground. Batman walks over to Two-Face. Robin and I try to break free now that no one is looking.

"Robin reach in my utility belt and grab my laser."

Robin reaches for my belt, "Robin that's not my utility belt!"

He turns red, "Sorry Batgirl. Oh I got it." He starts to melt the lock on the cage so we can kick it down. When it is finally melted Robin and I kick the door down.

"Great singing back there." Robin says as we hand cuff Joker and Harley, who was still crying her eyes out.

"Not so bad yourself there little bird." I give him a quick kiss and then we look over at Batman and Two-Face.

"Harvey what would Rachel say if she saw you now?"

"She wouldn't say anything because she is dead! No thanks to Gordon. You ruined my chances of getting back at him!" _Wait what? How does my Dad relate to this? Wait I'm think back to a repressed memory. Oh yeah Mom had me and my brother go somewhere because a cop told us to…and then he was there. My brother almost died but Batman saved him._

"Dent we all tried our hardest to save her." Batman says as he takes a step closer.

"No. They didn't try at all. Those dirty cops in his unit helped turn me into me and then they helped with Rachel's death. They brought us to those places."

"Harvey…" Batman says as he takes a step closer.

"No they have the same chance that Rachel did. It was a 50/50 shot and she lost. Now Batman watch as your family gets that shot."

"No!" Batman snaps and then he punches Two-Face in the face right as he is about to flip his coin.

Batman hand cuffs him and then we all look at each other. "Haven't I taught you two better than to get captured?"

"Batman that's not fair they caught us off guard that's all. Besides our singing is what helped us get saved."

"Keep telling yourselves that. You guys head back to the cave and I'll stay here with them."

Robin and I nod and then we head out of the building and get on our bikes. Robin and I turn the communicators on.

"Hey Babs?"

"Yes Dick."

"What was Two-Face talking about back there?"

"Oh that….well my Dad tried to save that lady and they didn't get to her in time. So then he had a cop call my Mom and she took me and my brother to where the cop said. Then it turns out that it was all his idea and he almost killed my brother in front of me, my mom, and my dad."

"Wow that's deep Babs."

"I know…by the way I think we did an amazing job…with singing that is."

"Yeah we did. Thank you for singing to me when we were hanging in the air. You are right I need to stop being so mean to myself."

"Don't worry Dick I'll help you with that."

We get to the cave and park the bikes. We go and change into civvies and meet in the elevator. When we get to the main floor we walk to Dick's room first. "So Grayson…I'll see you soon then."

"I'll see you soon then." He says and then he kisses me. We pull apart and I kiss him back a little harder. I hop and wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me in and puts me on his dresser, that isn't covered in junk, and starts kissing me more and more.

I pull away, "Dick stop."

He stops and looks at me, "What's the matter Babs?"

"I can't do this." I say as I shake my head. "I love you so much and everything I just…I just can't."

He nods, "I understand. We don't have to do that. That's not even what I was going for…to tell you the truth I just wanted to make out a little bit before Bruce got back."

"Oh ok than." I say and I go back to kissing him. He kisses my neck and then stops, "Hey Babs?"

"Yes Dick." I say as I start to kiss his neck. "I'll love you forever. I mean you are my first love. I even fell in love with you before you met me as Dick Grayson. When I saw you on the roof of GCPD when I was talking to your Dad…you took my breath away."

I look up at him. _That's the moment I fell in love with him to. _"You wanna know a funny story. I actually fell for Robin that day when I saw him for the first time. You fascinated me so much. I wanted to be just like you guys."

We give each other one last kiss and then we say goodnight. I walk into my room and fall asleep once my head hits the pillow.

**So guys what did you think? Oh and yes I had to put some of my favorite songs in here…plus I thought these songs fit the story well.** **Do you think I should do another chapter or not. It's up to you guys. But if you say yes it won't be up for like a week because I'm going away for a little vacation.** **So do the usual review and fave.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Yeah I know I don't show this story any love. It's such a shame. Well anyway this is going to be the last chapter…so tell me what you think. Don't forget to go read my other story Birthday Madness.**

**I don't own DC, Batman, or anything famous mentioned.**

I get up and look at the clock. _Ugh crap I have school with Dick today. That is going to be so brutal. _I get up and hop in the shower. Once I'm done washing my body and my hair I dry off and change into a tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

I walk out of my room and I get grabbed from behind. "Hey babe." Dick says and then he kisses me.

"Hey." I say and then I kiss him back.

"God how can you two be so lovey dovey in the morning?" Bruce asks as he walks by us. We both laugh and Dick lets go of me.

"So are you ready to deal with everyone bugging us at school?" I say as I grab his hand and we walk down the stairs.

"Ugh…no I don't even like talking to people there to begin with…now people will just keep bugging me. Oh my God my 'friends' on the football team. God what crude things are they going to say today?" Dick says in a grumble like tone.

"Let's just agree people suck." I say when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Agreed." He says and then we walk into the kitchen. Alfred has our food ready. We scarf our food down and then grab our bags. We walk into the garage and take the bike to school today. Dick hops on first. "Come on Babs hop on."

"Uh ok…why aren't we taking the Mustang?"

"Because I think it is time we do a switch up." He says and then he laughs.

I smile, "Ok fine." I say and then I hop on behind him. I wrap my arms around his torso. _Oh my God he is so jacked. I love Dick so much. I never want us to end._ Dick puts a helmet on me and then puts a helmet on himself.

"Let's go to school in style." He says and then he guns the bike. I feel the wind against my body. Suddenly the bike stops and I hear Dick, "You can let go now. I prefer you don't but I think that's against the rules at school." He smirks.

"Yeah I think it is against the rules to…but you know I am a rebel." I say as I hop off the bike. I look at Dick and he is red. A smile goes across my face. "Come on Dick let's head inside." I say as I grab his hand.

We walk into school and everyone looks at us. Suddenly a group of cheerleaders runs up to us, "Dickie Bird why are you getting married? And to her no less." One of the girls says as she gives me a dirty look, "I mean Dickie Poo she is a…nerd."

I look at her and twist my head. "Why would he go out with you I mean you guys are…bitches?" I say and then we walk away. I start to laugh. "You wouldn't ditch me for a cheerleader right?" I say. _I already know the answer but I still like to ask. I mean what the hell you can't go wrong._

"Of course not Babs. They flirt with so many people you can't trust them. Now let's get you to first block." He says as he picks me up. I start laughing, "Dick I can walk."

"I know." He says and then we get to my classroom. He puts me down and kisses me on the cheek, "So I'll see you soon Babs."

"I'll see you soon Dick." I say and then I walk into my class. When I get inside everyone turns and looks at me. Suddenly Jess stands up, "Ok guys you can stop staring at her. I mean she isn't going to do a trick." I start laughing.

"Thank you." I say as I sit down.

"No need to thank me…but I do believe that one day you two will get married. I mean you two were like made for each other."

I start laughing even more. "Maybe…I do love him and everything." Suddenly the teacher walks in and starts teaching.

The final bell rings and I walk over to Dick's locker. I lean against it and then a few minutes later I see Dick running over. "Hey there sugar lips." I say as I give him a kiss.

"Hey." He says as he kisses me back and then opens his locker really quick.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I grab his arm.

"No everything is fine. We just have to get back home quick before-"

"Before what?" I ask.

Suddenly a blur appears in front of me, "To late." Dick sighs.

"You know you two are really hard to track down." Wally says, "I mean there are tons of schools in this city. Why can't you all just go to a school that doesn't have so many jerks? I mean I almost go hit by like six people in that parking lot."

Dick and I shake our heads, "What do you want Wally?"

"What a friend can't come and say hi?" He says.

"If you came to ask about the wedding thing we already told you it was a rumor." I say as Dick grabs my arm.

"Oh come on…I'm sure everyone in the league believed that rumor to. I mean you two were like created for each other." Wally says.

"You know you are the second person to tell me that today." I say. "Well Dick and I have to get going. We have some important things to attend to."

"Oh what type of important things?"

"We have _something_ we need to do for Bruce." I say as I give him an evil glare. He shivers and waves. Then within seconds he is gone.

"Wait we have to do something for Bruce." Dick asks.

"Yeah I got a text message from him like a second ago. I read it while you were digging through your locker."

"Oh well did he say what it was?"

"No he just said get back to the mansion and that he would fill us in there."

"Ok well let's go." He says and then we leave school. We put our helmets on and head back to the mansion.

When we get there we park the bike in the garage and head upstairs. We walk to our rooms and put our bikes away. Dick and I meet up in front of Bruce's office. We knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dick and I both walk in. We both sit down and right before he says something the phone rings, "Yes…yes Clark I need them all here…Diana don't give me any lip nothing will happen to her…Oh God Barry that's what you are worried about with him…Ollie will you shut up he won't do anything stupid with them around…yes I expect them here in two hours." Bruce says and then he hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Dick asks.

"Oh it's about the mission that you two are going on tonight." Bruce says as he looks at us. "Well as you two know Penguin after he got out of jail…turned the Iceberg Lounge into a club…well like a party club."

"Yeah so? I mean he hasn't been doing anything lately." I say as I lean back in the chair.

"That's what we thought but…yeah he is back to smuggling things. We believe that the club is one of the traveling points."

"So what does that have to do with us…well besides the fact about us being Robin and Batgirl?" Dick asks.

"Yeah and what does any of this have to do with the league?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Well I need you two to go clubbing there." He says and then shakes his head.

"Wait you want us to go out clubbing?" Dick says as he points at us.

"Yes Cobblepot doesn't mind you two at all. Besides Roy, Wally, Connor, and Donna are going with you anyway. Just don't over do it. Oh and absolutely no drinking at all or you two are grounded for two months from crime fighting." _I wasn't going to drink anyway. I don't know about Dick but we aren't stupid enough to do it if it means being grounded from crime fighting for two months. The sad thing is he is serious to._

"Go get dressed you two." He says as he gestures for us to leave. Dick and I walk out of Bruce's office.

"I can't believe he wants us to go clubbing." I say as I look at Dick.

"Yeah I know." He says as he pulls me into a hug. He kisses my forehead. "But you know what that means. We get to have a shit load of fun. I mean hanging with our friends and taking down Penguin…all in one night no less."

"I know right. Well I'm gonna go get dressed." I say and then Dick lets me go. He nods and walks to his room. I run to my room and I start digging through my clothes. _OMG! This is going to be so much fun. I mean like OMG! Going out clubbing with all of my friends. But we can't forget about the mission. That's all we need. Batman would flip absolute shit on all of us. He wouldn't care if they weren't his protégés. Oh this is cute._

I grab a strapless black dress. It ends a little bit above my knees and it has ruffles and sparkles. I grab a pair of black heels, that aren't too pointed and that I can actually walk in, and I put them next to the dress. _This looks like it would be a cute outfit._ I change into the outfit and look in the mirror. _I look sexy! Not to sound conceded or anything…well time for hair._ Before I turn to leave I grab something off of the mirror.

_I love this picture._ The picture is of Dick and he is like 12 years old in the picture. This was taken a few months after we became friends. He is in his Robin costume and he is curled up in a ball sleeping in the back of the Batmobile. _He doesn't even know that I have it._ I put the picture back and I walk into the bathroom. I grab a comb and walk back out.

I put my hair down and I comb through it. _I think I'll just leave it down but put a clip in it. _I fix my hair and then I put my lip gloss and mascara on. _Normally I don't wear make up unless it is for a charity thing or a stupid ball that Dad drags me to. But hell tonight can be an exception._

I take one last look in the mirror and then I walk out. I walk down the stairs and then I see Dick standing there. He gets up and catches his breath, "Wow Babs you look…you look…amazing. You look so beautiful I can't even describe it." He says as he walks up to me. I kiss him and then he kisses me.

We both sit on the couch. Dick has a tank top on and a pair of nice jeans. "Dick why aren't you wearing a t-shirt? Not that I care or anything I was just curious."

"Oh you know this is my shirt before the shirt." He says.

"Dick I love you to death but don't ever talk like the guys on the Jersey Shore. They are all ignorant except for Vinny ok." I say and then he laughs.

"I just wanted to see what you would say." He says and then he puts a nice blue polo on. _Damn that shirt shows off all of his muscles._

We sit there for a second and then he kisses me. I kiss him back harder. In the middle of our kiss we here voices, "Yeah Dick. God go get a room or something!" Wally says as he gives Dick a thumbs up. Dick and I both turn red and I throw a pillow at him.

"God Wally shut up!" Donna snaps as she smacks him in the back of the head.

"You don't have a right to hit me! You aren't going out with me!" He snaps back at her.

"Oh shut up Wally." She says as she sits down. Roy and Connor both sit down. "So we are all filled in on the mission can we go now." Roy says.

"I guess there is a reason they call you Speedy." Dick says as he leans back.

"Oh shut up Dick." Roy says.

"Guys enough." I say as I stand up, "How are we getting to the club?" I ask.

Suddenly Bruce walks down the stairs, "Don't worry you can take the Ford Explorer. Get a scratch on it and I will kill you." He says as he hands Dick the keys. Dick nods and we all head for the garage. We hop in the car and we leave.

We pull up to the place and the valet parks the car. We get in the line. The bouncer stops us. He looks at me and Donna, "You two can go in." He says. Donna and I look at each other, "But sir these are my friends. I mean this is the son of Bruce Wayne and his friends."

The bouncer lets them by, "Oh I'm sorry have fun Mr. Grayson." We nod and then we head inside. _The music is so loud. _We all sit down and then Penguin walks over to us. He grabs my hand, "Why hello there Ms. Gordon or is it Mrs. Grayson."

Dick and I laugh, "Oh no Mr. Cobblepot Richard and I aren't married yet." I say as I look at Dick.

Penguin let's go of my hand and shakes Dick's hand, "So you brought some of your friends here to party. I'm glad; make sure you two tell your father's I said hi. Oh and if it means anything I think you two were made for each other." He says and then he walks way.

Dick and I face palm at the same time. "That's three people in one day." I say as I start to laugh. Suddenly the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls begins to play. I get out of my seat, "I love this song come on guys lets go dance." I say as I grab Dick's arm. Dick gets up and everyone else does. We get out on the floor and blend in with everyone else.

Once the song gets to the chorus I start to dance with Dick. I grab Dick and I pull him close to me. I kiss him and then he kisses my neck. I look over and I see some random chick dancing with Wally. Then I see like 6 girls all over Connor. _Poor Conner, he doesn't know what to do._ I turn Dick and point at Connor. Dick laughs and then I see Roy and Donna dancing.

Suddenly the song changes to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull. _Dick loves this song!_ Dick grabs my hand and we start to dance. I look over and see Donna sitting down at the table. "Dick I have to go handle some girl trouble." I say as I point at Donna. He nods, "Ok I'll go try to help Connor." He says with a laugh. I nod and then we both go to our points of destination.

I sit down next to Donna, "What's the matter?" I ask as I look at her.

She looks up, "I like Roy…not Wally. I just acted like that to try to get Roy jealous." She says as she looks down at her hands.

"Oh I see now. You like Roy…well does he knows. I mean you were dancing to Buttons with him for Pete's sake."

"I don't know." She says. Suddenly the music turns slow. The song This I Promise You by N'sync begins to play.

"Then go out there and tell him. Go dance with him." I say as we both get up. I show her where Roy is and she runs off in his direction. She clings on to him and he puts his arms around her. I run over to Dick and wrap my arms around him. We start to dance. Dick kisses my forehead.

"God Babs I love you."

"I love you to Grayson." I say as I put my head against his chest. "We can't forget about what we came here to do though." I say as I look up.

"Yeah I know. While I was helping Connor I was looking towards the back area where the bathrooms are. The kitchen door is completely closed with no lights on and yet…people are still coming out of there."

"Let's go check." I say as we start to walk towards the bathrooms. "Oh I know let's crawl through the vents and look through there." I say as we walk into the guy's room. We make sure that no one is in the stalls and I remove the vent cover. Dick lifts me up and I crawl into the vent. Then he crawls up. I start to crawl towards the kitchen. There is only a dim light on in the back section. I crawl until I get over there.

When we get there I see two figures standing there. One is obviously Penguin but the other one could be anybody. Suddenly the person steps forward. I look at Dick, "Joker." I say.

"Wait what?" Dick says.

"Joker and Penguin must be working to smuggle drugs and guns around Gotham. We need to change and tell Batman right away. You tell Batman while you change." I say as I start to crawl farther down the tunnel. I pull out my suit out of my pocket book and change into my costume. I come back and Robin is in his uniform.

"But what about the others?" Dick asks we look down and still see Joker and Penguin.

"I'm sure they'll get the idea once they hear crashing noises coming from the kitchen." I say and then we kick lift up the vent cover. Dick and I both hop down.

"Well if it isn't Bratgirl and the Boy Blunder." Penguin says.

"It's the two love birds." Joker says.

"We just put you away yesterday Joker how the hell could you have broken out?" I snap.

"How can you two underestimate me after everything that we have been through?" Joker says as he reaches for something in his pocket. Robin and I pull out batarangs and throw them at his hand. The both hit and they stick in his hand. "You guys suck! I hope you know that. God a guy tries to reach for a gun in this town and they end up being stabbed."

"Shut up both of you are going back to Arkham. This time we'll make sure you don't get out." Robin says.

"Oh bring it on!" Penguin says and then he lifts his umbrella. He starts shooting at us. Dick and I dodge him and then we run up and knock him out cold.

"Of course I pick the guy who can't do crap to work with? Well you live and learn." Joker says as he comes out from behind us. Joker grabs me and puts a gun to my head. Robin takes a step forward.

"Let her go now!" He growls out.

"Who me? Oh come on Bird Boy what are you going to do? I mean you have to save your girlfriend." Joker says as he moves the gun and points it at Robin. I stomp on his foot and he lets me go.

"Say nighty night bird brain." Joker says as he points the gun and aims it at Robin. _NO! NOT AGAIN! _I jump in front of the bullet.I feel a pain in my side. I fall to the ground. I look up and I see Robin pushing Joker up against the wall and hand cuffing him. Robin slams Joker's face into the wall and Joker passes out.

He runs over to me just as Roy, Donna, Connor, and Wally come in dressed in uniform. "Call Batman!" Robin snaps. Dick looks at my side and applies pressure to my wound. "What the hell were you thinking Babs?" He asks.

"I just figured I would…ugh repay you for when you…pushed me out of the way." I say. Robin leans down and kisses me, "Don't worry Batman is on his way and he is going to get you help and put these pieces of garbage back in Arkham." He says. I nod and he lifts me up in his arms. He brings me out of the kitchen and everyone in there stops and looks at us. The music shuts off and we go outside.

I put my head on Dick's shoulder. I hear Donna talking to Roy, "You see that Roy. That is what you call true love."

**So this story is done. Do you like the way I ended it? Well I hope you enjoyed it. That's another story that I have done. Well anyway thank you everyone who faved, alerted, commented, and even faved me throughout this story. It's all of your positive comments that keep me going. Thank you guys so much :D**


End file.
